Temptation Goes Both Ways
by Terrahfry
Summary: Slash- Cole/Leo. Full summary inside. The Demon is tempting the Angel. But soon he's the one tempted. Probably discontinued! Stop putting it on story alert!
1. Help you? Help me first!

**My first 'Charmed' fan fiction. I am very much new to the series and I don't know alot about it. But I have been reading some of the Cole/Leo fics and decided to wing it at my own. Wow, there's so very few.**

**This is Slash, this is Cole/Leo. So with as much niceness I have in me, I'll say that if you don't like it, please hit the back button. Some people do like it and haters ruin their fun. It is for fantasy, it's a story and isn't real.**

**Of course, I don't own 'Charmed', even though I wish I owned... never mind. I am not making a profit-- duh.**

**Since I am a novice it will probably seem like AU. Okay, scratch that, basically it is AU. I don't know much about after Cole was vanquished after 'Centennial Charmed'. So it takes some time after that. (but before Leo was an Elder, and before Chris entered the picture, but after Waytt was born) Cole is alive and only a Whitelighter can bring him back to help the sisters. But he has a few things for Leo to, um... do.**

**Temptation Goes Both Ways**

_Chapter One: 'Help you? Help me first!'_

"Come on, Cole. The sisters are in trouble. You're the only one who can help them." Leo pleaded with the alledgedly vanquished demon. He stood in the living room where he had materialized after orbing there.

"And why should I?" Cole asked bitterly. He stood a few feet from the Whitelighter.

"Because you have no choice."

"Is that so?"

Leo felt uncomfortable standing in the swank condo that Cole now occupied. After he was vanquished they had no clue what to do with him in the after-life. If he returned to hell he was sure to find a way to escape. After all what demon was really ever dead anyway? Cole was too powerful and not an exception. And now as an Avatar, he was more powerful and protected.

They sure as hell wasn't willing to deal with him in Heaven, and forget limbo. Even though this alternate reality in which he had been sent, seemed like limbo. Cole cast an evil grin at the nervous Whitelighter.

He was curious as to why on Earth he was nervous. It's not like Cole could kill him. Leo couldn't be killed, plus he could orb. Cole waved his hand and candles flickered to life with their dancing flames. The room was darkened.

"What kind of candles are those?" Leo asked, though he realized it sounded stupid and a little gay.

"They're Glade, I pick a fresh batch up everyday at Wal-Mart." Cole replied sarcastically.

Leo watched Cole wave his hand again and fire sprung to life on candles above the fireplace on the mantle. There was an odd almost evil aura with lit candles in a near dark room. Almost magical. Leo guessed it was because candles were used in so many of the sister's spells. Why Cole wanted, or needed them, he wasn't sure.

Cole was turned away from him. Leo let his eyes absent-mindedly scan down and linger on the demon's behind. Quickly realizing what the hell he was doing, he averted them.

Cole always made him feel strange. Cole had this massive overt sexual energy. This power to make all types of creatures, male and female, want him in one way or another. Maybe that's why demons could tempt mortals so easily. Leo guessed the same went for angels.

"It would give me a chance to get close to Phoebe again." Cole softly, but optimistically said, still turned around. Leo glanced back up, Cole's words breaking him from the hold his thoughts had on him.

"The Elders anticipated that. We've wiped her memory. She doesn't know or remember you."

Leo's words sent a slight spark of anger through Cole. He turned on his heels and stared at the man who stood about ten feet from him.

"You did what?" Cole asked through clenched teeth.

"Sorry, Cole. But it wasn't my decision." Leo apologized. The look the demon gave him sent a chill up his spine.

"Tell me, how did the sisters take it when you told them I was alive and well?" Cole asked, curious.

"Piper and Paige were a little shocked, but after awhile they agreed it was best not to tell Phoebe."

"How thoughtful of you." Cole said sarcastically.

"Cole, this is important. And your obligation. We can't have your heart get in the way. Not if you want to save Phoebe."

Cole opened his mouth and started to speak, but thought best against it. The demon felt himself flush with the sweet thoughts of hurting the Whitelighter. But thought maybe he could use him. Cole couldn't shimmer out of this place. Only a Whitelighter could get him out.

Cole rubbed his thumb and first two fingers together and glanced down at the ground before glaring up at Leo.

"That's fine." he said looking the angel up and down, concentrating on the bulge in Leo's pants. Feeling satisfaction as Leo noticed, flushed, and backed away slightly.

Leo was still maintaining that wholesome-like innocence that angels have, or supposedly have. That same innocence that makes demons horny.

"But first, you have to do something for me." Cole continued moving closer, Leo backed off and caught himself on the back of the sofa. He looked back at the couch, he was as far as he could go. When he looked back up, Cole was mere inches from him. Leo's arm slid along the black leather, looking for away out, but he was frozen. Cole pierced Leo's blue eyes with his own. The demon's lips curled up on one side in the early signs of a smile. Cole leered over him, his body brushing against Leo's slightly.

"My stove's broken, handyman. I need you to fix it." Cole stood up right and walked off toward the kitchen.

Leo straightened up and released that breath he'd been holding. Why he needed to breathe when he was dead was beyond him. It was an old habit, and they die hard, but in that moment he wouldn't have been able to anyway. Leo regained himself and followed Cole into the kitchen.

"Stove looks fine." Leo observed.

Cole waved his hand and the door came down with a slight jerk and the rack inside fell at an angle, black smoke followed this and quickly faded.

"Not anymore." Cole glared at the angel.

Leo wasn't sure what game the demon was playing, and he didn't have forever to find out.

"I don't have any tools." Leo stated the obvious. Cole rolled his eyes and made a box of tools appear on the counter.

"Anything else? Or are you going to get to work?" Cole's tone was impatient.

"Why should I?" Leo echoed Cole's earlier question.

"Because the Charmed ones," Cole said hatefully, "need my help. And if you want something from me, you're gonna repay the favor." Cole regained his composure and cleared his throat. He leaned casually on the counter, supporting himself on his arm.

"Well?" Cole followed after a few seconds of Leo just staring at him.

Leo grabbed the handle on the tool box, his stare turned nasty toward the former Belthazor. Seeing some fight in the angel's eyes made the demon want to toy with him more.

He found himself thinking about ravishing him in ways that he's sure Piper never had. Cole licked his lips, watching Leo bend forward and setting back on his toes as he got to work on the 'damaged' stove. Leo wasn't sure why they needed Cole, he was trouble. But he sure as hell hoped he could help them without any bad repercussions. He was startled when he felt a hand trail across his shoulder blades. Leo stopped and held still. Cole's hands grabbed both his shoulders in a way that felt to Leo like maybe Cole wanted to strangle him. Instead Cole began massaging him.

"Come on, Leo. You're so damn tense." The demon hissed, leaning down and saying it next to Leo's ear. The Whitelighter felt a chill inside him and he swallowed.

"I..I need to fix the stove." Leo almost stuttered. Nervous about the demon who kneeled behind him.

"What's stopping you? I was just trying to make the task a little more... enjoyable." Cole replied seductive-like.

His hands followed down the middle of Leo's back, working his thumbs in tired knots. He didn't even know that angels could get knots. Leo reluctantly resumed working on the stove. He hoped the Demon would get bored with whatever he was trying to prove, or whatever he had planned.

But the massage felt so good. Leo was so tired, so tightly strung, with all he had went through with the sisters, his charges, and fatherhood. Life seemed less tiring in life than it had in death. There was absolutely no time for relaxation. Cole was satisfied as he felt the Whitelighter's muscles losen under his grip and some of the tension leave his body. What better way at revenge than to possess the witch's Whitelighter, to be in control of him in more ways than magic. Cole felt the early signs of a hard-on with this thought.

"When was the last time you relaxed?" Cole asked.

Leo shook his head, it had been decades. Maybe even before he went to war, maybe in his old life. Cole's hands traveled lower to the small of Leo's back. The angel tensed back up abit, ashamed that he was a little too excited for Cole's hands to be on him. What was bringing these forbidden desires up? He wasn't sure. And he wasn't sure he could surpress them, and what made him feel even more dirty was that he wasn't sure he wanted to stop them.

"Ease up, Leo. Relax. It's not like I can hurt you." Cole snickered.

Leo wasn't afraid of being hurt. The demon's hands felt good as they rubbed and kneaded the soreness out of the angel's back. Leo let his guard back down temporarly and relaxed. No, the demon could not hurt him, but Cole was stirring up something in him that could hurt him as far as his position and his relationship.

"I think I almost have it."

"By all means, take your time." Cole's voice was thick.

"Cole, we have to hurry...." Leo stopped as Cole's hands lifted up the shirt out of his pants where it was tucked in.

Leo froze, but didn't speak, shutting his eyes. Debating if he should orb out and go find other help. But they had requested Cole, and to tell the truth he didn't want to orb out and that scared the fuck out of him. Cole's fingers danced and slithered across Leo's bare back, rubbing against soft skin. His hands were warm, gentle, and smooth. He moved his hands up higher under Leo's red shirt then back down. Leo continued to be paralized letting the voices in his head of what was right and wrong mumble incoherently. Cole's hands slid around Leo's waist and brushed his abs, up his chest, and down his sides.

Leo felt a wave of guilt rush through him as his cock twitched. Cole's head was near his neck and the Whitelighter could feel the demon's warm breath. Cole tilted his head closer, closer, brushing his lips across Leo's neck, kissing it gently. The demon's hands traveling further down, running from the front of Leo's leg to the back and groping his crotch.

Leo's eyes shot open and he hastefully stood up, turning and leaning against the stove, which had been forgotten up until that very second. Cole got up and leered over him, placing his hands on the counter on either side of the nervous angel.

"Cole what are you doing?" Leo was surprized the words came out steady. So was Cole, but the demon never wavered.

"Come on, Leo. Haven't you ever been curious about me?" The demon tempted.

Leo shook his head 'no'.

Cole grinned, "You're lying. I know you've fantasized about me while you make love to your wife. I know you're curious as to how it'd be to fuck a demon. All angels are." Cole whispered the last line next to Leo's ear.

"Nothing good can come from this."

"Keep telling yourself that." Cole almost whispered seductively. He grabbed Leo by the ass and jerked him as close as he'd come. Leo let out a startled cry in compliance.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't want to fuck me. Or hell, just go ahead and orb out." The Demon challenged. Leo looked away, but remained frozen in place, his hands behind him on the stove top edge.

"I know you want me, Leo. I can fell it." Cole motioned with his eyes down to Leo's nether region.

They were so close he could feel the heat radiating off the Whitelighter's cheeks, both sets. Cole grinned wickedly, he had Leo right where he wanted him. Cole wiggled his hips against Leo's abit, feeling the bulge concealed between the angel's pants. He swore he felt the Whitelighter grow hotter.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't want to fuck me." The demon tempted once more.

Leo stared up at him, slight look of determination in his blue eyes. He wanted to resist the charms of the Demon, but when Cole grinded his hips into Leo's again it only made him harder.

"You can't." Cole hissed.

"You're evil." Leo came back.

Cole smiled and pecked him suddenly on the lips. Leo was stunned, but not surprised, so he didn't pull back when Cole did it again. He pecked him again and on the fourth time he lingered, kissing him softly. The angel tasted like Heaven. It sounded cliche, but it was truth. So sweet and of innocence. Up until this point Cole was doing the tempting, but now it was the demon who was tempted. The first signs of arousal igniting against Leo's, seperated only by pesky outer and under garments.

Leo, against the better advice of the voices in his head, parted his lips slightly to become an active participant of the kiss and it became deeper, less than innocent and more horny. Cole's tongue traced along the bottom of the angel's soft lips and begged for entry into his mouth. He felt Leo losen up as his arms snaked around the demon's waist and his mouth allowed his tongue a pass inside, dancing passionately with his own. Horny, abit sloppy, and heated.

Cole let go of his hold on the Whitelighter's ass and took hold of his head, caressing his cheeks with his thumbs. The demon pulled back, breaking the kiss, and wetted his lips.

"I see we're no longer denying it." Cole locked eyes with the angel, hungry.

"Nobody can know." Leo knew they were probably watching. But what worried him was that he didn't care, the angel was just as hungry for the hot demon that stood facing him.

"No one has to. It'll be our little secret." Cole replied, his voice just above a whisper. He broke free of Leo's grip.

"Bedroom, please." Cole said, strolling off toward the bedroom.

Leo still had the ability to leave, but Cole was right, he was curious. So the Whitelighter threw caution to the wind and followed behind the eager demon. He allowed himself to admire Cole's ass with a little less guilt than earlier.


	2. Sins Of The Flesh

**Temptation Goes Both Ways**

_Chapter Two: Sins Of The Flesh_

Cole waved his hand again and the candles from the living room disappeared from there and rematerialized around the bed on the floor, and on the night tables. Leo wondered why a fearsome demon suddenly liked candles, but his thoughts diminished when he noticed how sexy Cole looked in their eerie glow.

"Cole, I..." Leo was cut short when Cole jerked him close and kissed him hard.

The Demon relished the divine taste of the Whitelighter's lips, the heavenly freshness of his breath. It pierced down inside the Demon, burning him just a bit. But it wasn't a bad burn. Every ounce of Cole's soul tingled when he touched the Whitelighter. He pulled back and stared into Leo's eyes.

"Finally, you're all mine." The demon traced his own tongue over his top teeth.

Leo didn't ask what Cole meant as he let himself be kissed again. It was rougher this time, more possessing, but it only made the angel want more. He was startled, however, when Cole bit down on his lip. It wasn't too hard, but it got his attention and showed the angel that the demon was the one dominating. Leo pulled back flushed, he liked it.

Cole grinned back at him and went for his neck, nibbling on his tender flesh there and near his ear as Leo grabbed at the demon's silk shirt, pulling it from his pants and slipping his hands underneath it. Digging nails into Cole's back, grabbing now at flesh.

Cole groaned into his ear. It was not enough to hurt the demon, not by a long shot. No, the demon actually liked it, he craved more. Leo's hands found their way in between them, working with fussy buttons. It was almost enough to make him want to rip it open and send them flying. Finally the last button popped free from its hole.

Cole loosened his grip and stood back allowing the angel to slide the shirt off his shoulders and down to the ground just barely missing candles.

"Careful, Leo. You don't want the place to catch fire. Do you?" Cole's tone never left its seductive manner.

Leo didn't answer. Catch fire? He was counting on it. The Whitelighter admired the demon's well-toned chest, taking in the sight of Cole's muscle definition before running his hands up the demon's abs and over his pectoral muscles pinching and rubbing Cole's hardening nipples. The demon stood with his arms to the side. He wanted so badly to take hold of the Whitelighter, throw him down on the bed, claim him and ease the raging of his stiff cock. But instead he let the angel play. Enjoying the fact that Leo wanted him, and seeing how far he'd take it on his own.

Leo's hands ran up Cole's chest and down his broad shoulder's and arms stopping at his forearms, then jumping back to Cole's stomach. Cole shut his eyes, taking in the sensations of having another set of hands on his body sans his own. Being trapped here, it's been way to long since he had anyone to fuck.

He opened them when Leo stopped. He watched as the Whitelighter raised his own shirt over his head, careful not to throw it on the flickering candles that surrounded them. He tossed it safetly away, not needed, not cared about. Cole watched him mesmerized, loving the sight of having a shirtless Leo standing infront of him.

Leo locked eyes with Cole as he was being devoured by the demon's vision. Cole stared amazed at him, he thought for sure Leo would be more scared and uneasy, but he was diving into it like a pro. Cole stepped closer and put his hands on Leo's belt buckle. He slowly pulled the strap from the belt and the pants loop, before unfastening it and setting the belt loose. He grabbed a hold of each side of Leo's khakis by the button.

"You know, the offers still valid... you can still orb out." Cole challenged, though hoping Leo wouldn't take him up on it.

"No." Leo said seriously, his eyes drilling holes through the demon.

Cole smirked and undid the button. He placed the zipper-pull between his thumb and pointer finger.

"There's no going back." the demon replied slowly bringing it down. The sound of the zipper made both men more eager if anything.

The torture was intense. Leo felt like if his dick didn't get air soon he'd combust. The straining was starting to hurt. But Cole took his time, he bent down, setting back on his toes, reaching down and untying Leo's shoe. He helped the angel step out of it before drawing his attention to the other foot. He gabbed Leo's pants on either side and pulled them down slowly.

"This is what you want?" Cole taunted, the demon gazed up at him. He saw that the angel was looking down, watching him.

Leo nodded his head 'yes'.

"What was that?" Cole stood back up, "I couldn't hear you." the demon taunted. He brushed his cheek against Leo's.

"I said 'yes'." Leo almost whispered never releasing his view on the demon.

"I... still... can't... hear... you." Cole said each word slowly as he slipped his hand down into Leo's briefs and wrapped his fingers around the angel's throbbing member. Leo tilted his head back and let out a gasp.

"I want you, please..." He choked at the intense pleasure of Cole stroking him. The demon kissed his cheek, then licked up the side of his face before he retracted his hand.

"That's more like it."

Cole licked his lips, relishing the taste Leo left in his mouth, not denying he wanted more. Cole grabbed the angel's face and studied him over before kissing him again; first his lips, then his cheek. Next his throat, nibbling and licking the salty sweet skin there. The Whitelighter tasted of divinity as well. Leo wasn't sure what the demon was doing, not that he really cared. Cole's lips and tongue, hell his whole mouth sent a tingle through him from his toes to everywhere, and he couldn't get enough.

Leo shut his eyes and took it all in as Cole's hands released his face. But the tasting didn't stop. Cole made his way down Leo's neck, collarbone, and chest. Leo let out a whimper as Cole's tongue circled his nipple. Flicking it, teasing the sensitive little knot before kissing it. He held his lips there and started sucking the nipple, biting it a little, casually nipping it. Leo let out another whimper, but kept his eyes closed.

Demons were like this. Once they saw something they wanted, they'd stalk it like prey. And once they had it, they'd toy with it slowly. Taking their time in devouring said prey inch-by-inch. Leo was prey, and Cole was hunter, and he was devoring him slowly, savoring each bite.

The demon's left hand traveled up from Leo's hips to rub and pinch the other nipple. Finally, Cole abandoned both nipples and left a wet trail down the Whitelighter's stomach. Leo was still in an almost hypnotic state. Oddly relaxed and tranquil, as if these actions were not of sin, but were natural. Cole's tongue circled Leo's navel, dipping it inside and eliciting a groan from the horny angel.

Then the Whitelighter felt the demon's thumbs slide down into the sides of his briefs as he slowly began to peel them down. This caused Leo's gaze to be directed down as he watched him. He wanted to touch the half-breed who kneeled before him, the so-called Avatar, who would never be no more than half human, half demon. But he just watched. Leo watched finding a comfort in the situation. He'd regret it later, he knew this. What he didn't know was why he was doing it. He didn't know why he didn't care.

Cole silhouetted by the candle flames as they danced in the darkness, never looked sexier to Leo. It's not that he didn't see or notice it before, but it was as if he was noticing it for the very first time.

The angel held his breath, releasing it in relief as his throbbing prick finally sprang forth from its prison. Cole helped Leo kick out of the pants and undies that bound his ankles. Then the demon ran his hand up Leo's thigh and over to his cock that was begging for attention. His fingers wrapped around it at the base, the demon's eyes never leaving it.

It was amazing how far the angel had let him go. Demons were more curious and bisexual by nature. But Cole wasn't sure if creatures of Divinity were. Cole purposely gave Leo's cock a couple of rough strokes bringing a cry from the Whitelighter. Leo caught himself by placing both hands on Cole's shoulders.

The demon grinned and wet his lips before sliding them over the head of the cock that was infront of him. The Whitelighter gasped and shut his eyes tight, digging his nails into Cole's shoulders. He thought of potion mixes and spells, anything to keep him from coming right there. His hands moved from the demon's shoulders to his dark hair. Twisting and threading fingers through it, urging him on.

Leo didn't try and stiffle his cries and moans, not even when he called out Cole's name on more than one occassion. Cole's hands left his cock and both ran back to the angel's ass. So plump, and yet, so tight. Tonight it was sure to be the gateway to heaven for this horny demon. Cole kneaded and squeezed it, slithering fingers up and down Leo's crack, daring to enter.

Leo couldn't take it no more as he began to thrust, fucking the demon's hungry mouth. Cole's fingers slipped between those perfect cheeks, feeling uncharted territory. Virgin territory. Cole relinquished his hold on the angel's ass, dragging his hands back to the front. His left hand lightly stroking Leo's thigh, the other cupping his balls.

The Whitelighter's screams had gotten loud as he felt himself reaching climax. Leo gazed uneasily around the room before bringing his eyes down to the demon who kneeled before him. It was beyond sin. Beyond logic, really. But the dirtiness of it all just made it all the more desirable. His body could no longer take the sight he beheld and Leo let go.

Cole tasted the salty sweetness as Leo came in his mouth. The demon wasted no time in drinking it up. Fuck, even the angel's jizz tasted like heaven. Heaven was forbidden to demons, but Cole had it tonight for sure. The Whitelighter's body shuddered and quaked as the final waves of orgasm overtook him. Breathing heavy and panting, voice hoarse from screaming his pleasure.

Cole stood up and took Leo's head in his hands, kissing his cheek. He admired the look on Leo's face. The angel's eyes were shut in post orgasmic haze. He opened them and rolled them over to look the demon in the eyes. That cold look that dwelled inside them seemed warmer. It had vanished. The Whitelighter watched Cole as he scanned over his features, taking in every curve of Leo's face.

"What?" Leo asked curiously.

Cole shook his head, "Nothing."

Leo put a hand on either one of Cole's forearms and gently guided them down. He leaned in closer and kissed the demon's neck, nibbling and sucking as he did so. This action made Cole remember his throbbing erection which had been ignored until that very second. The angel moved even closer, placing his hands on each side of the demon's hips. He felt the straining bulge poke at his hips.

Cole close his eyes, happy that Leo was now a relaxed participant of this experiment into the unknown. Cole's hands kept busy, rubbing up and back down Leo's arms, feeling the slight sting of Leo's teeth nipping at his flesh.

"Let me return the favor." The Whitelighter panted, hands roaming in the middle of the two of them and undoing Cole's belt, then the button and sliding down the zipper. He folded the sides of his pants down as the two men's lips met in another soul condemning kiss.

Cole moaned in Leo's mouth trying not to whimper as Leo toyed and teased at his erection. Leo's hand cupped over it through his pants, he wiggled his fingers abit. Cole's eyes squished together tightly as he dared himself not to start begging like a needy puppy. Finally Cole broke for air. He took the Whitelighter's hand and led him over to the bed. He stood at the edge as Leo helped him remove his shoes and peel down pants and all and step out of them. Leo pushed the discarded for the moment clothes under the bed, away from the hazardous candles.

He turned his attention back to Cole, who was staring at him with a look of pure lust and desire painted across his handsome features. He eagerly, but patiently, awaited the angel's next move. Leo stepped back closer and Cole gasped out loud as he felt a hand wrapped around his cock. Chills ran through every nerve ending, thankful for the skin on skin contact.

Leo's mouth found the demon's left nipple as his hand pumped Cole's cock. Licking, sucking, receiving a pleasure-filled groan deep from within the demon as he bit at it. Soon, Leo turned his focus to Cole's right nipple, lovingly flicking his tongue up and down on the hard knot. Cole's hands found their way to the Whitelighter's soft hair. A part of him wanted to push him down further to use that glorious mouth elsewhere. Another part found solace in what was happening now.

Leo finally kissed his way down Cole's stomach, stopping right above the demon's pubic region. He released his cock. Cole was confused, and disappointed for a split second, until Leo pushed him down on the bed. Before the demon had time to protest, or react, the angel's head was in his lap.

Leo's wet lips slid down over his head and down the shaft of the demon's engorged member. The angel rested his hands on Cole's knees, pushing them further apart for better access. Cole threaded fingers through Leo's blond hair, enjoying the show of Leo's head bobbing up and down. The demon's right hand rubbed up Leo's arm, down his back, and up again before joining its counterpart on the angel's head.

"uuhhmmm... yes, Leo..." Cole unabashedly moaned. Not caring, because no one could hear them... he didn't think. And even if they could; who would be stupid enough to question the former Belthazor?

Cole couldn't remember anything that ever felt this good, or being this hot before. It was almost like the demon was on fire. Burning up in white-hot passion. It was indescribable and incredible. Not even Phoebe made him feel this way.

The candles around the room flickered up higher appearing to be out of control as the demon savored the mind-numbing pleasure he was receiving from the Whitelighter. Leo took him out of his mouth, holding Cole's cock as he licked up from his balls up the underside and over the head, teasing the tip with his tongue.

The demon squirmed and whimpered urging Leo's head back down. The Whitelighter complied, taking Cole's cock back into his mouth. The flames got higher on the candles, wax dripping down the sides onto the floor. The room seemed to grow hotter. Sweat began to drip off both men.

Every muscle in Cole began to tighten up. The first signs of orgasm rising up within the demon. He wanted to prolong it. It felt so amazing, he didn't want it to end. But the feel of Leo's lips sliding up and down his dick, teeth grazing the sides lightly, was just too much. Cole came with a feverish growl, face contorted and twisted in pleasure, mouth making the all to familiar 'o' shape. Moans escaped his throat as climax claimed him.

The flames settled down as he did, some burned out, but not enough to destroy the glow in the darkness of the room. Cole gazed down to watch Leo wiping cum off his still halfway hard dick with his fingers. Sticking them in his mouth as if he was eating cake batter from the bowl and eating it up. Cole enjoyed the visual before putting his hands on the angel's shoulders.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you weren't a novice."

Leo just smiled, but Cole saw something a little too deviant in those innocent eyes. Cole leaned back, letting his body cool and calm down. His thumping heartbeat slowing down abit.

"I want you to fuck me." The words surprisingly came out steady from the angel's mouth.


	3. Heaven Can Wait

**Temptation Goes Both Ways**

_Chapter Three: Heaven Can Wait_

Cole's focus turned back to the Whitelighter who was still on his knees in front of him.

"What?" Cole said shocked, his lips curled into a confused smile.

"You're still ready to go." Leo pointed out, fingertips grazing Cole's semi-hard cock.

"Well, yeah. But...." Cole stopped when he noticed a determined look flash inside the angel's eyes. Lust ridden all over his beautiful features. He had no idea Leo was going to be this foreward. But the thoughts of ravishing the Whitelighter were still strong. It was a chance the demon refused to let pass.

"Fine." Cole stood up as did Leo. He grabbed the Whitelighter's arms and pulled the shorter man close, laying his head next to Leo's ear. "Get on the bed and bend over." He softly commanded.

His tone was soft, but rich with seduction. Cole walked around him and over to the nightstand. Leo stared back at him for a moment. Cole thought maybe he was too demanding, but Leo hadn't orbed out yet. Maybe the angel liked it when Cole played rough. Cole opened the drawer and looked back up at Leo as he searched around for what he was looking for. Nothing.

"Fuck this." Cole whispered, shutting the drawer and waving his hand making a tube of lubrication appear. He watched Leo crawl onto the bed, Cole walked over to him and leaning forward, whispered in his ear.

"I'll be gentle." before Cole coaxed Leo to bend forward.

Leo awaited the next move as Cole tossed the tube beside him on the bed. The Whitelighter was a little nervous, having never had anal sex before. But his desires oddly outweighed his fears. He jerked when he felt Cole's hands on his cheeks as he spread them apart.

"It's okay, Leo. I'm just going to relax you. Trust me." Cole smiled behind the angel's back.

Leo let his mind wonder about that statement. Could he trust him? Cole had been gentle so far. Leo's thoughts were dispelled as he felt Cole's tongue lightly probing at his entrance and licking fastly back and forth over the tight pucker. Leo grabbed the pillow that was underneath him tight, pleading and whimpering, mumbling incoherently.

Cole's hand reach around Leo and began working his cock, feeling it stiffen in his hand as he stroked and fondled the extra sensitive area. Leo let out a cry and bucked back against the demon.

"I.. want.. I.. want.." Leo panted, trailing off, he didn't have the right words.

Cole wanted him ready. It was true that earlier he wanted to hurt Leo. Make him scream and pay for everything. But now, he had a new plan. He wanted to seduce him. Make him feel like heaven was in this room, so he'd come back for more. The only problem was, Leo was seducing Cole.

Cole released Leo's prick and stood up. He grabbed the tube and popped open the cap, squirting some of the cold, sticky liquid on his middle finger. He rubbed it over Leo's entrance, massaging the tight ring of his hole until he felt it was slippery enough to attempt entry. Slowly Cole slid his middle finger inside. Listening as the Whitelighter cried out. It was a good sound.

Leo bucked against his hand, desperately wanting to be fucking with something. Cole placed his other hand on Leo's hip and started finger fucking him. Slowly at first, letting the angel get used to some form of penetration. Then the demon went faster, touching more than once against the Whitelighter's prostate and bringing feral gasps from him. Leo responded by arching his back like an alley-cat.

The action had gave Cole's own cock a chance to rest and renew full interest. But that wasn't taking long as the sight of Leo bent over with his ass in the air, was bringing it to a full salute. Cole took the oppourtunity and slid his pointer finger inside as well as the middle, working on stretching the Whitelighter to a suitable fit. Leo was tight, and hot, and Cole couldn't wait to get inside.

"Please.... Cole... fuck me." The angel demanded, pleading, and whimpering through gasps and moans. He wiggled his hips, squirming and writhing. It was almost too much for the demon to stand.

Cole had enough, he removed his fingers and coated his own dick with the lube, flinching abit at the slight coolness of it. But not even it's chill could put out the fire Cole felt burning through him. He grasped Leo's hips with one hand, holding his cock with the other as he directed it to Leo's center. Pushing at the angel's entrance slowly, bearing down as he felt pressure on his dick as he breached the threshold of the Whitelighter's ass.

Leo groaned and bit down into the pillow, enjoying both the pleasure and the pain of being penetrated. He held his breath, then breathed out slowly as Cole slid the rest of the way in. And demon and angel were connected. The pressure on Cole's cock was so tight, so hot, so wonderful. He waited a moment to let Leo adjust and was surprised when Leo slammed back against him.

"Come on, Cole." Leo whimpered.

Cole grabbed both hips and began thrusting. It was easy at first as his dick adjusted to the cramped space of the angel's ass, but then got harder as he felt the friction leave via the lube. He was still afraid he'd hurt the Whitelighter and never get to do this again.

The pleasure was exquisite. The pain? Perfect. Leo reach out and grabbed a fistfull of the demon's satin sheets. He turned his head to the side, seeing their shadows cast on the wall via the candlelight. Every thrust made Leo want more, for Cole to go harder. Moans struck out in the silence of the room, neither sure which ones were from which man. Cole winced as Leo bucked against him harder, demanding him go deeper.

"Harder... harder... Cole."

The demon was stunned. The wholesome, innocent Whitelighter had a few deep, dark secrets. And Cole liked it, very much. He grabbed the Whitelighter's shoulders and went harder, pounding his cock into him deeper. Hitting Leo's prostate, driving the angel mad. Leo buried his face into the soft black pillow. The sheets were black, the pillows black, stains were gonna show. The pleasure was too much for either of them. Neither could remember any other sexual experience feeling this good. The room was spinning in a orange and yellow, firey blaze. Leo thought for a minute they were on fire.

Cole's hands slithered back down Leo's back, down to his ass, grabbing those plump cheeks, admiring his dick sliding in and out of the Whitelighter's ass as he fucked him. He heard Leo gasping his name. "ColeColeColeCole." In almost one steady rhythm.

The demon reach around him and took Leo's dick in his hand, jerking him in steady motion with himself as he thrusted. He found it amusing when Leo didn't know whether to thrust himself into Cole's pumping hand, or back against Cole's cock. Didn't matter he was coming and he was coming hard, tightening up as he covered Cole's hand with warm semen. Cole released his grip and buried his head into Leo's back, kissing and sucking the tender flesh between the angel's shoulder blades as he felt the intense waves of orgasm wash over him. Leo laid trembling in post orgasmic bliss underneath the demon as Cole's body quaked, releasing the last bit of his load in the Whitelighter's ass.

Both men were panting, breathing heavy, hearts pounding as Cole carefully pulled all the way out and crashed on the bed next to the languid angel. He pulled Leo into his arms and kissed his lips passionately, enjoying the taste it left in his mouth.

"Cole, that was amazing." Leo said after Cole broke the kiss and glanced down into the Whitelighter's eyes.

Cole grinned and kissed him again. He wasn't sure what was happening. The Whitelighter made him feel strange, in a good way. He was afraid maybe he was falling in love with him. But why would a fearsome demon entertain such a thought?

"Let's do it again sometime." Leo moved to get up, much to Cole's disappointment.

"Let's." Cole replied confused as to Leo searching for his missing garments. He found them and began to dress.

"But, for now, we have to get back to the girls. We have very little time."

Cole nodded, remembering why Leo had sought him out in the first place. Cole reluctantly got up and got dressed, stealing a couple of deliberate glances at the whitelighter as he did so.

**

* * *

**

Okay, I know the story is foreward, and dirty, but sometimes some of us just wanna read sex scenes. I just wanted to write one. It was all in one length, but It was so long I shortened it. More to come. It's not all going to be sex. But there will be more. ;)

**Oh, and review if you like it. If you don't like it-- stop reading. And go to my profile and scroll down to the gallery link. I added some screenshots of Leo and Cole from 'Charmed'. They're not mine. I explain in the gallery. I added some fake 'fantasy' dialogue.**


	4. Hell Has Arrived

**Thank you to Kyoshiro-Crimson-King. I thought it was hot too.**

**Everyone wants fluff and romance, and I am super okay with that. But some writers take forever putting the two together-- I'm okay with the slow-burn, love builds and grows stuff too. But this one is different-- I'm a rule-breaker, sorry. I will explore fluff and romance abit. But don't worry, there will be more hot guy on guy, angel on demon and vice versa, sex to come.**

**

* * *

**

Temptation Goes Both Ways

_Chapter Four: 'Hell Has Arrived'_

The three witches huddled behind an upturned coffee table.

"Well, sis. What's your next plan? Not even the Power Of Three can defeat this demon." Paige pointed out. Her knees were up to her chest, arms latched around them holding them in place.

"Fine, I'll call him. Leo!" Piper shouted. She hadn't wanted to. She didn't want Cole's help what-so-ever. Leo orbed in behind them, sans Cole.

"You rang." He smiled. Though this was no time for quirks.

"Where have you been?" Piper asked frustrated.

"Fixing every appliance in Cole's condo." Well, it was partway true.

"Well, where is he?" Piper asked.

"Who?" Phoebe asked curiously.

"No one, huney, just a very bad demon who is under obligation to get us outta this mess." Piper assured her sister.

Leo looked up and orbed them out quickly as a fireball destroyed the table sending splinters flying everywhere.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are." The demon taunted.

Leo orbed them back in.

"I could've done that." Paige smarted.

"Well, why didn't you?" Piper asked.

"Guys? No time to argue." Phoebe pointed as the demon held a fireball, ready to be thrown their way.

"Cole, any day now." Leo called.

"I knew we couldn't trust him." Piper stated.

The demon threw the fireball as Cole shimmered in, noting that it felt good to do that again. He stopped the fireball in mid-flight. Maybe to show up Piper, or to impress Leo.

"Belthazor?" The demon took one look at Cole and stepped back.

"Ah, good. You've heard of me." Cole smirked.

"They said you were dead." The entity hissed.

"No. I'm very much alive. It's just too bad you won't be long enough to tell your freinds you met me." Cole reversed the fireball and it hit the demon knocking him back on his ass. The demon shook his head, rubbing a hand over his temple, stunned.

"You're gonna pay for that." The entity scowled.

"Wouldn't count on that." Cole hissed with a shit-load of confidence.

The demon got to his feet, but was met with some of Cole's arsenal. The creature screamed in torture and agony as flames engulfed him before his essence exploded in the air. Cole turned and cast an arrogant look of victory at the four others who occupied the room. They were all shocked that he was still alive. Sans Phoebe who didn't know him.

"Thank you." Piper said coldly, she turned to her husband. "Leo, take him home now."

"Piper, he just saved your lives." Leo pointed out.

"So, he's still a demon. He tried to kill us and tried to turn... well, you know." Piper motioned toward her sister.

Phoebe had made her way over to Cole, smiling.

"Do I know you?" She asked through a goofy grin.

Leo looked up feeling a slight twinge of jeaousy pierce him. He wasn't sure why, exactly.

"Wait. I do know you. Cole?!" She shouted.

"Guess the spell wore off." Paige folded her arms.

"But... how? We vanquished you." Phoebe exacted the obvious.

"True. But, I still have a soul, albeit evil. It had to go somewhere." Cole smiled.

"Hell did not want him, so they sent him to exhile in an alternate plane of existence." Piper remained cold toward Cole. Her hateful stare never wavering.

"And I love it there. I can shimmer in any inanimate object I want; food, furniture..." Cole looked over at Leo who had an apprehensive look etched on his face. "candles" Cole continued.

Cole liked it when the angel turned a nice shade of crimson and turned away. Suddenly what they had done earlier came flooding back to him. He desperately wanted more.

"But you can't shimmer out." Piper broke his thoughts, "Only a whitelighter can orb you out. Leo, take him back before he shimmers away and we loose him." Piper ignored the blushing angel who rubbed the back of his neck behind her. Paige stood idly by, watching the show, wishing she had popcorn to go along with it.

"Wait you knew about this?" Phoebe turned to her sister.

"Phoebe we can talk about this later." Piper avoided.

"You're damn right we will." She turned back to Cole.

"Phoebs, I..."

"That still doesn't account for what you did." Phoebe slapped Cole pretty hard.

"Whoa, girl, settle down." Paige took hold of her sister and guided her away.

"I'm truely sorry, Phoebe. I guess I was just blinded by lust. Yes, Leo, take me back home. I can't stand how cold it is in this house." Cole shot a hateful glare at Piper, who hadn't took her eyes off the strayed demon.

Leo nodded and walked past his wife, took hold of Cole's arm and orbed him out.

--

They rematerialized back at Cole's.

'You really put up with that?' Cole thought to himself. Leo stared at him. He heard what he thought, but wasn't sure why he could hear the demon's thoughts.

Cole moved foreward to kiss Leo. But the angel pulled away. Cole opened his mouth to speak, but instead stared at Leo confused.

"I'm married Cole." Leo siad solemnly.

"But, just earlier you said; 'let's do it again'." Cole reminded.

"I know. I really want to, but I have a family. I'm a husband, a father, I have obligations."

"Fuck your obligations, Leo. Be with me, you don't fit with Piper." Cole pleaded.

"I still love Piper. I know you still love Phoebe." Leo looked the demon dead in the eyes.

Cole looked away and thought for a moment, he did still love her, but right now all he could think about was Leo.

"We just need a little time to work this out."

"Well, are you ever gonna come back here. We could, you know.. hang out, do stuff."

"I'll try." Leo said as Cole reach for his hand. Leo orbed out, leaving Cole grabbing for air.

Cole dropped his gaze to a spot on the floor, It seemed to hold the key to why he was feeling this way. He felt wounded on the inside, like his heart had broke. Two times in a role it had been ripped from his chest.

--

Leo orbed home, rematerializing in the bathroom. He peeked out, looking for Piper, hoping she didn't notice him, or trace any scent of sexual activity on him earlier during the battle. He shut the door and turned on the shower, adjusting the water to 'just right'. Leo removed his clothes and began to wash all trace amounts of the encounter he had with Cole off his body.

He tried not to think about it at all. All it was doing was raising strange emotions that a Whitelighter should not have about another male, or demon of any gender. Leo came to attention when he heard the door creak open and felt a cool breeze of air that followed.

'Hey, Leo." Piper's voice cheerfully called, "I'm doing laundry. Want me to get those clothes?" She asked picking up said clothes.

"Well, I..."

"Okey, dokey." Piper left before he could protest.

"Great." Leo whispered with his head under the water. He hoped it would drown out his fears and his thoughts about doing it again. He turned up the cold water, maybe it could douse the fire he had burning inside him.

--

Piper loaded the washer, looking through pockets as she went. When she got to Leo's shirt, she noticed a big, hard, white spot. She curiously held it up to her nose and sniffed it.

Candle wax.

'Now, why would Leo have candle wax on his shirt.' she pondered in her head. She shrugged, 'May have gotten it during a spell, or demon vanquish.' She knew they always used candles, so it made since. She would never entertain the thought of her husband and Cole in the throes of hot passionate sex. Nope, didn't cross her mind.

Even though, Leo did smell kinda potent earlier. Maybe it was the heated battle. Maybe it made him... Piper blushed. It had been awhile.

--

Leo hopped out of the shower and towel dried off. He wrapped the towel around his waist and headed for the bedroom that he shared with Piper. Once inside he went straight to the drawer that held the underware to get himself a pair and maybe some sleeping pants and a t-shirt. He turned his head and bout jumped out of his skin when he saw Piper sitting on the bed. Orbing out for just a sec then back in. Piper just giggled.

"Sorry. Looks like I scared ya there."

"Piper, where's Wyatt?" Noticing his M.I.A son.

"Oh, don't worry. Paige has him. He's fine. I thought she could watch him an hour or two while we..." Piper trailed off and motioned to Leo's towel wrapped mid-section. The angel took a big swallow, still holding on to two handfuls of undergarments.

**

* * *

**

Sorry, it's short, and there's no sex. But don't worry there's more to come. This segment has a two parter.

**And as for the demon. I do know a little bit more about the show. But I was lazy. Don't lecture me that the sisters could of vanquished him, or ask why they need Cole. This story isn't canon, it's not perfect. Besides, I wouldn't be the first writer to take the easy way out. I wanted this to be more about Cole and Leo's relationship anyway. **

**Til next chapter: Review, please.**


	5. Calling

**Okay, first thank you for the reviews, I love you all! Joleca, I loved your rant, lol. I don't think Cole is evil, honestly. I love Cole and it's sad how he wanted to be good, but his demon side made that impossible. If you're referring to the line Cole gives Phoebe in the last chapter about him having a soul albeit evil, he was being sarcastic as to the fact that Phoebe thinks he's evil. Leo calling him evil is his own opinion b/c he's apprehensive to follow his heart b/c of the consequences. And what's wrong with being a little evil? Some of us find it scorchingly sexy. **

* * *

**Temptation Goes Both Ways**

_Chapter Five: Calling_

Leo woke up in bed alone. Piper was probably downstairs cooking breakfast. Leo shifted in bed and was met with a little resistance coming from his ass. It ached, but it didn't really hurt like he had imagined. The Whitelighter had pictured excruitiating pain during, and after. But Cole had been surprisingly gentle, despite Leo's wanting him to do him rough. He didn't break the skin, tear the walls, or make him bleed. Leo was sore, but was capable of movement. Piper didn't even notice that he was sore during last nights spontaneous session.

Leo sat up slowly, he didn't want to tempt it, just incase one wrong move would make him hurt, bleed, or do something else that would give him away. The angel took a deep breath in and put his head in his hands. That's when the guilt started to eat at his conscious.

'What have I done?' the question he directed at himself echoed over and again. He had gave in to some buried emotions. He let himself give in to desires he had repressed. Repressed for the sister's sake, for Piper's, for his son, and for what he was. A whitelighter.

He gave into the ultimate sin. He slept with a demon. Not just any demon. Cole, Phoebe's ex-husband, his ex-brother-in-law. It was true that Whitelighters weren't holy saints. Good does bad sometimes. Leo wasn't supposed to curse, but yet he did. Leo wasn't supposed to fall for one of his charges, one of the witches he was supposed to be guarding, but he did. Leo wasn't supposed to sleep with Piper, but he did.

All that paled in comparison to fucking Cole. He felt bad for Piper. He had fought so hard to be with her, to marry her. And now, they had a son. A beautiful baby boy named Wyatt. Leo loved his son very much.

He still loved Piper, very much. But he gave in to Cole, and now his world was twisted. He still loved Piper, but these long repressed feelings and desires for Cole made him unsure. Unsure of Piper because they were more unconventional than Cole and Leo were.

Sure, Cole was a demon, but Cole knew better than anyone how it felt to be supernatural. So did Piper, but she was a witch, she hadn't lived as long as he or Cole had. And she wouldn't. Piper would age and die, he'd outlive her, so to speak.

'Live,' Leo thought, 'I'm dead.' He wasn't sure about Piper anymore and that made him feel like a bastard 'cause all the Whitelighter wanted to do was go see Cole again. All he could think about last night while he was making love to Piper was Cole. He was on constant guard not to scream out the demon's name.

Leo knew he couldn't have his cake and eat it too. It wasn't right. It wasn't fair to do that behind Piper's back, but he had already been unfaithful. The damage was done and with as guilty as he should feel, he was also glad. No one had ever made him feel so invigorating. So alive. Not even when he was alive.

But Cole was dangerous, Cole was trouble. Leo lifted his head and stared around the room. He took another deep breath and got out of bed.

--

The day went by without much to do. No demon vanquishes, not world ending disaster. It was shockingly quiet. And the quiet wasn't helping the angel stifle his thoughts. He avoided Phoebe at all costs, the new empathy power and her premonitions left him not wanting to take any chances whatsoever. Leo didn't much have to worry since the middle sister was at work.

Piper kept busy with Wyatt mostly, although Leo took him once or twice to give her a bathroom break. It was a welcome because playing with his son kept his inquiry at bay. Leo was then called by a charge, it wasn't anything major. Just car trouble, on the train tracks, but there was no train. That was a relief. Without any danger the day passes pretty quick.

And then Leo was summoned to bed by his wife. With the baby they hadn't had alone time. And no, Leo wasn't about to blame what had happened with Cole on sexual frustration due in part to his child. It wasn't like he and Piper didn't have a great sex-life. But the part of him that was always curious about why Cole made him feel funny... that part won. Leo still doesn't know why Cole makes him feel that way exactly. Leo knew he didn't like men, but Cole was different.

Piper led him over to the bed, smiling seductively. She did look beautiful, but when the angel closed his eyes all he could see was Cole.

--

Cole paced his floors. It had been a long ass day without anything to do. The demon stopped and stared at the blank television screen. Too damn bad it can't pick up what Leo was doing right now. Too bad he couldn't contact him. He could call for him, but Cole was not one of his charges.

Too bad he couldn't shimmer out, find one of Leo's charges, and terrorize them until Leo got there.

"Leo." Cole called out. It was worth a shot.

What's the worst that could happen? Leo shows up, gets angry, and they have boiling hot sex on the living room floor.

"Leo." Cole called, more enthralled by that idea.

The demon huffed and sat down on the black leather sofa. He was ready to give up, just admit this was his life. He would never have anyone to share it with. He'd always be lonely. After all, who wants to love a demon. It sucks to have lived for over a hundred years and it's all been spent lonely.

Belthazor was a ferocious upper level demon feared by all. Until his human side made the mistake of falling in love with a witch. And not just any witch, a Charmed One no less. He became the traitor of the underworld.

He had gave up so much, but in the end, none of it mattered. She didn't love him. It was as if she had never cared for him at all. Hell, he had turned back time for her, gave up being invincible to have her back. And Phoebe threw the vanquishing potion herself.

Cole picked at the leather on the couch arm as he picked at his thoughts and emotions. Phoebe doesn't love him and it's probably for the best. He'd have to say good-bye to her anyway, right? He failed at turning her evil, the day she dies she'll join her sister Prue. Seeing her yesterday didn't help. It just resurrected old ghosts and now they were haunting him. Still, it was strange, she looked so different.

Maybe she was happy without him. Maybe it was finally time to put her behind him. He still loved her. But it's so fucking empty to love someone who doesn't love you back. It was a feeling the demon was sick of.

"Leo!" He shouted. He couldn't stop himself from thinking about the Whitelighter.

Leo wasn't his either. He belonged to the witches. He belonged to Piper. Cole put his head in his hands running fingers through his dark hair and back to his neck. Cole looked up and gazed around the empty condo. Helping himself up with one hand on the couch arm, he stood up.

"Leo, please..." he pleaded once more. He felt like he had to just see him, be next to him.

--

"It's okay sweetheart. I guess it even happens to angels. I shouldn't expect you to follow up on last night anyway." Piper kissed Leo before she put her robe on and exited to the the bathroom.

Leo knew she was being polite, but her voice gave an condescending tone, she was disappointed. Leo laid back mentally defeated, then he heard it. He heard Cole's voice. He heard the demon calling his name. He didn't know how, but he could have swore he did. All the angel could do was think about the demon he fucked yesterday. It was driving him crazy and was going to lead to something more embarrassing if it didn't stop.

He snuggled up in the sheet, turning on his side and facing the window. Leo heard it again. He thought he could go check on him, tell Piper it was a charge. It would be a half lie since he didn't know why Cole was calling him since Cole wasn't a charge.

"Leo, please... I need to talk to you." The words of the demon cut in like static. Cole's voice sounded stressed.

The angel felt his heart tighten. Cole wasn't in pain, was he? It was impossible.

Leo jumped when Piper scooted in behind him snuggling up to his back and kissing his neck. At least he didn't orb out.

"You wanna try again?" She asked lustful.

Leo shut his eyes as he felt her hand make its way around his body and down to his crotch. Leo squinted and grunted. Cole calling his name resounded in his ears.

"Cole.." Leo trailed off, eyes shooting straight open. Oh, hell. He did not just. That's the way it sounded to both of them. Piper sat straight up.

"What? Cole?" She asked accusingly. One hand was placed on her hip. Leo not so eagerly turned his gaze over to her. He'd have to cover it up quickly.

"Yeah... I hear him calling me, Piper." Well, it wasn't a lie.

"Cole? Calling? Since when do demons count as charges?" She eyed the Whitelighter with a demanding stare.

"I... I dunno, Piper. There has to be some explaination. But, he's calling me, I can sense him. I think he's in... " Leo sighed and got up. He pulled on some pants, shoes, and a shirt. Buttoning it up quickly.

"Where are you going, Leo?"

"I'll be right back, Piper." he kissed her on the forehead finishing the last two buttons.

"You are not going to him." she commanded.

"I have no choise. There's obviously some reason for me hearing him."

"But, Leo..."

Leo orbed out, leaving Piper alone, naked, and confused. That is until she heard Wyatt start crying from his crib and that became her focus. Killing her husband would come later.

**

* * *

**

This chapter gets ended here. Don't worry I have more, and for the readers saying 'hey, were's the sex?'. Next Chapter. ;) Yeah, I don't really like writing heterosex scenes these days.

**And for the people who feel sorry for Piper and Phoebe; It's just a story, I wanted it to be Cole/Leo, and there are thousands of Leo/Piper, Cole/Phoebe. There are so very very few Cole/Leo.**

**Thank you all for reading, please review!**


	6. Taste Of Divinity

**Thank you Kysoshiro-Crimson-King and Buffyxenaman, and Pheonixfire979-- glad you Love it, Love it, Love it! Joleca, I just love how you describe Cole. And I agree with you completely. And yes, Cole deserves to be loved. So rant as much as you like. twilighterjustgotbetter, now you know what it'd be like if Cole and Leo had sex... sorta, lol! Destenys Angel Pyra, 'Good Angel dirty mind,' I like that, I may use it. Do you mind? And your description of how I write Cole, sweet, but still kinda bad-- is what I was going for. Thanks. And no, Piper gets none (laughs evily) I don't like writing het-sex much. So on to more guy on guy, demon on angel action. And I'm sorry for calling all your names to attention like an conceited jerk, I'm not, your reveiws just made me so happy :)**

**This one's kinda long. Enjoy ;)**

**

* * *

**

Temptation Goes Both Ways

_Chapter Six: Taste Of Divinty_

The demon was ready to give up when Leo orbed in, materializing in the all too familiar bright lights. He gazed around the condo then turned to see the demon staring at him. Cole stopped himself from rushing at him. He may have been excited to see the Whitelighter, but be damned he look desperate. Instead he grinned, with one hand placed firmly in the other.

"What is it?" Leo asked concerned.

"I..." Cole didn't have an answer, he was actually shocked that it worked at all.

"Is everything okay?" The angel demanded.

"Fine." The demon said staring at Leo.

"Fine?" Leo echoed.

Cole nodded, biting on his bottom lip.

"So, there's no problem?" Leo responded. The angel ran his hand through his hair, annoyed.

"Nope." Cole exhaled.

Leo mimicked it with a sigh of his own. "You called me here and everything's fine?" Leo asked, though it wasn't scolding or hateful. Really Leo was just trying to get to the bottom of it. The whole situation confused him a bit.

"Yep." Cole shook his head, eyes darting around the room before landing back on the slightly agitated angel that stood a few feet from him.

Leo cocked his eyebrow at him. Cole looked him over. He thought the angel looked so cute when he was trying to look intimidating.

"Cole, I can't just come running whenever you call, if there isn't a problem." Leo scolded. Deep down he knew he was happy to see Cole, but he wasn't going to admit that to himself, or to Cole.

"Oh, I know. Ouite frankly, I didn't think it'd work." Cole smirked.

"But you decided to try it anyway?"

"Uh, huh." Cole began to slowly make his way to the flustered Whitelighter.

"Why did it work?" Leo eyed the demon with a quizzical expression.

"I dunno, but I'm glad it did." Cole began circling him, admiring the angel's ass as he went behind him. He circled back to Leo's front. "Come on, aren't you glad?"

"Cole what we did was..." Leo sighed, staring down at his shoes.

"The most awesome sex I ever had." Cole smiled arrogantly, staring into Leo's eyes. Maybe he'd try playfulness. Leo gazed back up at him. He took him in, Cole's eyes, his lips... Leo shook his head and redirected his eyes to off somewhere in the distance.

"A mistake." Leo finished, blinking to get thoughts out of his head.

Cole's smile faded, confusion now etched on his features, his mouth open slightly. He never took his gaze off the Whitelighter.

"A mis.."

"I had fun, but... Piper..." Leo stopped himself. Cole closed his eyes and shook his head. When he opened them back he noticed Leo staring at him. A cold looked glared back from the demon's eyes sending a chill through the angel.

"Just because you have a wife doesn't mean you can't have a little fun, Leo." The demon coaxed. To hell with playful, the demon was seductive again. Leo couldn't fathom resisting Cole no matter what approach he took. The demon leered at him awaiting a response.

"Cole, please... this has to stop."

Leo shut his eyes tight as once again the demon circled him, walking fingers up his left arm and across his shoulders. He felt Cole behind him, wrapping his arms around him, fitting his body to his as the demon pulled the Whitelighter close.

"You can't fight what you want, Leo. Why even try it?" Cole said nuzzling his face beside Leo's neck. The demon breathed in taking in the angel's scent. The Whitelighter could feel the demon's hardness poking his derriere, almost begging for entry into the forbidden.

"This isn't right." Leo shook his head, keeping his fists to his sides, tensing up in a defensive stance. Maybe if he doesn't look at, or acknowledge Cole, the demon will go away.

But ignoring the problem wasn't fixing how Cole's touch excited him. How the scent of the demon was intoxicating, or how Cole's words cut through Leo and into his soul.

"You want me, Leo." Cole taunted.

Leo held his breath, hesitating, then shook his head 'no'.

"C'mon, I didn't think Whitelighters could lie." Cole's lips grazed Leo's cheek causing the angel to shudder.

"Who says we can't?" Leo opened his eyes, slowly blinking until Cole's condo came into focus.

"So you admit it. When you said you didn't want me, it was a lie." Cole's lips brushed against Leo's skin near his ear.

"I do want you Cole." the Whitelighter admitted, defeated.

Leo stood still as Cole's hands found his belt, skillfully undoing it and the angel's buttons and zipper on his blue jeans, reaching inside his pants and underware. Leo gasped as he felt Cole grasp his already half-erect cock, rubbing gently up and down it's length.

"Don't deny me, Leo, just give in." Cole shut his eyes, his own breathing hitched. Soft breaths against Leo's neck made the Whitelighter shiver.

Cole used his free left hand to turn Leo's head to the side to him. The other hand never relinquishing it's steady rhythm on the angel's stiffening member. The demon captured Leo's lips with his own. It was soft and gentle like how a first kiss should be, even though it wasn't their first kiss. Cole was surprised when he felt Leo's tongue probing, seeking entry into his mouth. Cole let him have it sending his own tongue to greet the Whitelighter's as they danced with each other.

Leo moved Cole's hand from his his pants and turned into the demon's arms. Their lips crashed together again, this time more rough and needy. Cole's arms wrapped around the angel's waist, while Leo pulled at the demon's shirt. Leo could feel Cole's erection grow harder against his thigh through their clothes. Suddenly the angel pulled back, took the chance, and ripped Cole's shirt open, sending buttons flying in whatever direction. Leo licked his lips, staring at the demon's heaving chest, then back up at Cole who noted the horny look of shire lust that was written on the angel's face. Cole never noticed Leo with that look ever.

"Leo," Cole said seriously, "that was my favorite shirt."

Leo's lips responded by pressing hard against Cole's. The demon was surprised, but shut his eyes and kissed back, not arguing, forgetting the shirt entirely. Leo fumbled with Cole's pants, the troublesome belt buckle, zipper, and button. Leo finally freed them from their slots and began pushing Cole's slacks down at the sides. Cole moaned in Leo's mouth as the Whitelighter's fingers wrapped around the demon's eager cock, stroking him hard and fast. Needing him full, hard, and attentive.

Cole grabbed Leo's head, holding onto the kiss, wanting time to stop forever so it could just be the two of them doing this for all eternity. Cole was disappointed for a second when Leo jerked back, but it faded as when the angel dropped down in front of him. Cole staggered back a bit and caught himself on the arm of the sofa as his cock breeched Leo's lips. The demon's arms supporting himself behind him.

Leo took him out of his mouth, fingers wrapping around Cole's throbbing member at the base, jerking him as the angel's tongue paid special attention to the head, licking across the tiny hole that would soon release Cole's frustration. The demon's body tensed. The pleasure he was receiving was mind-numbing. Soft moans and hums escaped his throat.

"Uuhmmm, fuck, Leo." The demon grunted. "Ohh, shit."

The demon's eyes trailed down the Whitelighter's body. Leo was on his knees. Cole watched as he spred his legs further apart, arching his back, occassionally thrusting his cock into his own hand to keep it from losing interest. Though Leo doubted that was possible. Cole scanned the angel's ass concealed by unzipped jeans that barely were covering his crack. Cole thought about pounding into that plump ass, but what Leo was doing with his mouth was almost too much. He felt Leo take him back in almost all the way like he was attempting to deep throat him. He didn't succeed in getting all of Cole's cock, thanks in part to it's astounding length and girth, but the length that he did get was certainly thankful.

Leo grabbed the sides of Cole's black pants. He wasn't trying to pull them down, but was gripping them tightly. Cole felt a pinch in his thigh as Leo accidently grabbed skin. The sting of it made the demon feel like he was gonna come right then and there. Cole took hold of Leo's arms causing the Whitelighter to raise up.

"It wasn't good?" Leo gasped.

"Wonderful." Cole responded never taking his eyes off the angel.

"Then why..." Leo's eyes darted to the floor then back up at Cole.

"I'm not ready to come yet." Cole lifted him up, spun him around, and pushed him down on the couch.

Dropping to his knees, the demon went after Leo's buttons on the plaid-styled shirt he wore, undoing them slowly. He would rip them, but he didn't want to do anything to make Piper suspicious yet. The last one popped free and he moved the sides out of the way to reveal Leo's bare chest. The whitelighter was hot. The perfect blend of innocence and heart, but also deviance and sexuality. Cole hastefully slipped his own shirt on off. Leo gazed at the demon on his knees in front of him. Cole's muscles glistening in a light sweat. He wanted to avert his eyes, apart of him wanted to orb out. The voices of conscience told him this wasn't right. But something about Cole had him hypnotized. There was something about Cole that could freeze time and space, and Leo wasn't referring to any of Cole's powers.

Cole moved the sides of Leo's unbuttoned jeans out of the way slipping his fingers down the front of Leo's boxer-briefs and seperating them from skin, he located the Whitelighter's throbbing cock and lifted it out of Leo's underware. The angel tensed at the sudden feel of Cole's touch, but quickly relaxed. Cole kept his eyes trained on the erection that saluted before him, salivating, he couldn't wait to have Leo in his mouth. Cole's lips grazed the side of the angel's cock as the demon held it gently in his hand. He held it up as his tongue licked at the Whitelighter's balls up the underside of the hard shaft.

"Hmm, Cole.... please." Leo begged whimpering. He wanted just as badly to be in the demon's mouth.

Cole wasted no time complying, engulfing almost all of the Whitelighter. Leo tossed his head back and gasped, his hands grabbing at Cole's shoulders, his nails clawing at Cole's skin leaving red marks in their wake. Cole felt the angel's nails as they dug down into his flesh unapologetically. It hurt a bit, but was a compliment that what Cole was doing to Leo felt like heaven to the angel.

Cole heard a moan, that sounded more like a whine, come from the Whitelighter.

"Ohh.. shit, Cole..."

Cursing seemed like a compliment as well. Leo's hands moved up from the demon's shoulders which now bore scratches. He grabbed at Cole's dark hair, not pulling it, just holding on, loving the silky softness of it. Leo couldn't help but think, that for a demon, Cole had such nice features. He looked back down, watching Cole sucking him unabashedly. He took in that gorgeous hair, his face that screamed 'moviestar', although at the moment he looked more like a pornstar. Leo realized early on that Cole's eyes changed from green to blue based on his surroundings. At times they looked angry and blaring enough passion to melt the polar ice-caps, and at other times they looked soft, warm, and a bit needy. Like they were in search of someone to love him, to need him. Cole's build was perfect; toned, athletic, but not over muscled. The demon was strong, well-defined, and tanned.

Leo shuddered when he felt the light vibrations as Cole moaned through the blowjob. Cole's voice was so rich and smooth, always knowing the right thing to say and the tone to use to get the outcome he wanted. Cole was strong, but Cole was needy.

"Uhh.. Cole... p..l..ease. I want.. you inside me." Leo said through gasps.

Cole heard him, but took his time untying Leo's shoes without stopping as his lips slid up and down Leo's cock. Cole waved his hand and the tube of lubrication appeared in his hand. Cole raised his head and got to his feet, tossing the tube down on the couch. He offered Leo his hand. Leo looked up at it then took it allowing the demon to help him up. Cole went straight to attacking and kissing the Whitelighter's neck as he slid the shirt on off Leo's shoulders and to the floor. He was glad there were no flickering candles to worry about, although it would add a hint of magic. But Cole didn't need magic, he had what he wanted right where he wanted him.

Leo kicked off his shoes placing his hands on Cole's shoulders for leverage. Touching the bare skin of the demon felt so good, oh so nice as his hands ran over his broad shoulders and down his arms. He didn't stop when Cole bent down and jerked Leo's jeans on down, helping the Whitelighter step out of them without falling. Cole held onto the angel's thighs, kissing up the inside of Leo's right leg, ignoring his crotch as he made his way up the angel's stomach and chest.

The demon had a new addiction for the taste of the Whitelighter's flesh. He couldn't get enough. Leo didn't care, Cole's mouth felt so good, he didn't bother to tell the demon that he couldn't feast forever on his body. Instead he shut his eyes taking in the sensations, letting them wash over him replacing guilt and regret. Cole let go for a split second as he struggled to get out of his own pants and shoes. Once free, Cole scooped the angel up in his arms, holding him close and tight as their lips met once more.

It was light and soft and the more Leo kissed Cole, the more amazing it got. Every kiss was better than any kiss he had ever had before. Leo's arms wrapped around the demon, needing to be closer, but it was impossible without melting into the same body. Leo briefly searched his magical knowledge to see if that was possible. The Whitelighter's hands grasped the small of Cole's back right above the demon's ass as Cole rubbed up and down Leo's back and to his ass. Cole grabbed two handfuls of Leo's cheeks holding him hard against him. Cole's erection was throbbing painfully, but he knew once it was over, Leo would orb home and Cole wanted this to last as long as possible. Leo broke the kiss and nuzzled his head into Cole's neck.

"Please..." the angel begged, "..I want you." Leo's cock was throbbing just as painfully and was screaming for attention.

"You wanna go to the bedroom?" Cole motioned the way of his bedroom with his head. His hands rubbing from the Whitelighter's ass to his thighs, and back again.

"No. Right here on the floor." Leo said softly, his voice lustful.

Cole thought it was a bit odd that he had been thinking about doing Leo on the floor and now the Whitelighter was suggesting it, as if he had read the demon's mind.

"Just let me tidy up." Cole waved his hand and the coffee table moved from off top of a red rug scooting over by the television stand.

He stared back proudly to the naked Whitelighter that occupied his arms. Leo shot him a serious look. Cole lowered his head and kissed Leo as he urged him to follow him over to the rug. Leo followed never breaking contact. They released for a few seconds to crumble down to the floor. Leo laid on his back and Cole straddled overtop of him, hips hovering right above the angel's. Leo's hands held Cole's sides as the demon supported himself with his arms bending at the elbows to get closer to Leo. Cole's lips pressing against Leo's, kissing him deeply. Cole kissed the side of Leo's face, down his neck, and back up by his ear.

"Cole... I can't.. take anymore."

Cole reach back behind him with his left hand and grabbed ahold of Leo's right hand where it rested on the demon's hip. He redirected it to in between them placing the angel's hand on his own cock. The Whitelighter got the message and began fondling the demon. Cole then took hold of Leo and started stroking him in unison.

"C..ole.." Leo pleaded.

Cole licked up the side of Leo's neck receiving a groan from the Whitelighter. He just couldn't get over how Leo tasted. No wonder Piper fell so hard for him. Leo tasted like what Cole would imagine was the nectar of the sweetest fruit in heaven, so delicious. Leo continued to massage the demon's hard-on slowly, while Cole began to work Leo's faster. The Whitelighter began to pant and whine.

"Hhhumm.. C..ole, stop I...auhh..." Leo trailed off as Cole's teeth found Leo's earlobe and bit it gently.

The demon promised himself before the world ended he would savor every part of the angel that lay underneath him squirming. Leo wriggled wanting to be freed so Cole would stop, but yet wanting to thrust so he could begin to get closer to the inevitable release Cole's hand was working him towards. Cole raised his head and looked down at Leo, the angel's face was a design of pleasure.

"You what?" Cole smiled, panting.

"I... don't.. uhhhm..."

"You don't what?" Cole teased.

"Please stop. I wanna.. come when you're inside me." Leo choked through breaths and gasps.

Cole released Leo's cock to both Leo's relief and his hard-on's disappointment, Cole's hands had felt so good. Cole waved his now free hand and a black pillow from his bedroom appeared beside them. Leo turned his head and looked at it.

"What's that for?"

Cole raised his eyebrow at him. Leo realized it was a dumb question.

"To go under your hips my dear." Cole arrogantly, but lovingly stated.

"I wanna look at you this time." Leo finally explained.

"Well then, it's to go under your ass." Cole corrected. He got off Leo and grabbed the pillow. "Raise up."

Leo did as he was told and raised his hips. Cole slid the pillow underneath the small of Leo's back. It provided little elevation.

"Cole?" Commented the annoyed angel.

Cole rolled his eyes and shimmered another pillow in with another wave of his hand. This one materialized with the other one under Leo. Cole quickly grabbed a hold of him to keep him from toppling off.

"Cole?" Leo was more annoyed and impatient as Cole laughed.

"Don't worry, Leo. It'll be more comfortable in a minute, I swear." The smile Cole had on his face allowed Leo to calm down and relax.

Cole gazed over to the couch to the forgotten bottle of lube. With another flick of his wrist it went from the couch to his hand. Cole nonchalantly popped the cap. Leo watched him and shook his head.

"You really are lazy, you know that?" The angel smiled.

"Well, if I let go of you to get the tube, then you'll spill out onto the floor and earn a bruise you can't explain." Cole reminded. Leo shot him a serious look. 'and Piper will think I hurt you and she'll never let you come back here and play with me.' Cole finished in his head.

The demon looked down to notice the angel's look turn more pensive. He ignored it as he squirted the cold gel-like liquid onto his fingers, setting the tube aside them on the floor. He took Leo's cock in his other hand and rubbed it gently and slowly to maintain Leo's relaxed state. Cole rubbed the gel over Leo's entrance. The angel flinched slightly at the sudden coolness, but soon it became soothing and his asshole more slippery. Cole cautiously slipped his middle finger inside figuring the angel was still sore from last time. And he knew that he was right when Leo winced slightly.

Leo groaned and made eye contact with the demon who awaited some form of sign. Leo nodded. Cole feeling some tension leave started the task of sliding the other finger coated with gel inside, wiggling them apart to work on stretching Leo's near virginal passage.

Leo wiggled and squirmed with his hips trying to thrust. But, if he did too much of that he'd fall. Cole grinned amused that Leo couldn't buck into him this time. Leo was at the demon's mercy.

"Please.. Cole.. I.. ohhh.." The Whitelighter whimpered.

Cole slid his fingers out them shoved them back in fastly, repeating as he started fingering the tight opening. Leo held his own legs up so Cole would have better access, one hand rubbing Leo's cock, the other probing his ass. He was careful not to touch the angel's prostate for fear Leo would explode right there.

"Cole... please, please... fuck me.." Leo whined.

Cole withdrew his fingers and relinquished hold of Leo's prick. He picked back up the tube applying it all over his own raging beast generously. He tossed it aside. Standing on his knees, Cole grabbed both of Leo's legs and spread them apart. The dominate display nearly caught the angel off guard. He watched Cole as the demon looked down at his own dick as he guided it to Leo's opening. He didn't want to hurt the angel, but he took the chance and shoved his way inside.

Both pain and pleasure the likes of which he had never experienced, filled the Whitelighter as Cole's cock thrust deep and hard inside him. Cole slid almost all of the way out before plunging hard back inside.

"Ohhh.. fuck.." Cole grunted at how good it felt to be inside the Whitelighter, so tight, so hot, such amazing pressure on his cock.

Leo held his breath, watching, enjoying everything all of his senses were experiencing; the sights, the smells, the touch. How good the demon's dick felt as it plunged deep and hard into his ass as Cole thrusted more vigorous than their last time. Cole grabbed Leo's noticeably unoccupied hand and placed it on top of his also unoccupied dick. Leo looked at him perplexed.

"Masterbate for me." Cole commanded.

Leo wrapped his fingers around his cock and began pumping.

"Do it harder." the demon demanded. His tone a bit dominating, but far from malicious.

The angel obeyed, jerking himself harder. Cole brushed against Leo's prostate eliciting a whimpered cry from the Whitelighter who kept his eyes trained on the demon. Cole's eyes went from Leo's face, to the angel's chest down to his cock, then to his own dick sliding in and out of the Whitelighter's ass as he fucked him. Cole's gaze redirected back up to Leo's face thinking that the angel looked adorable when he sqrunched up his nose in pleasure. He wanted to take in as much of Leo's form as he could, memorize every inch of him.

Cole released Leo's hips and leaned forward, supporting himself on his arms. Leo abandoned his cock and wrapped his arms around the demon. His legs curled around Cole's waist as he attempted to get him deeper.

The faster pace hurt a bit at first, but that was fading. Leo soon didn't even notice the soreness left over from their last encounter. The pillows were smushed together underneath the two men's weight allowing Cole better access to his angelic lover as his lips found Leo's neck. The demon would have to be careful not to leave passion marks, so until he one day could, he'd have to stick to licking and kissing. Leo's hands found Cole's neck and hair, then ran down the demon's back which was covered in a light sweat.

"Harder, harder... ohhh, yeah...." Leo gasped and murmured as Cole's member stabbed dangerously close to his magic button.

The demon moaned sending vibrations through the angel's skin. Everywhere Cole seemed to touch Leo made the Whitelighter tingle. He felt like he was glowing. He may have been, the lights were on and neither man could tell. Cole thrust into Leo, fucking his asshole harder. For a second the angel's eyes rolled back in his head overtook by mind-numbing ecstasy. He reopened them focusing on the ceiling. Leo wished he could see Cole's ass. He would ask, but the pleasure made him forget exactly how words worked in forming sentences.

Cole rasied up again. Leo kept his legs wrapped loosely around the demon as his eyes scanned up the demon's stomach and chest. Cole took hold of the angel's cock and stroked him in perfect rhythm with his own dick that was slamming in and out of Leo's ass never missing a beat.

"Come on, come on.." Cole growled trying to bring the angel to climax.

Leo voluntarily spread his legs, holding them apart for Cole who never wavered in his thrusting or pumping.

"Uhhh...Cole...ohhh...fuck.." The Whitelighter shouted, orgasm building in both of them as Leo's body tensed.

Cole beat him to it coming inside the tightness of the angel's ass. His face contorting in pleasure, whimpering, moaning, and mumbling incoherent words. Leo took one look at the sight and let go, sprewing his own seed all over Cole's fingers and on his own stomach. Both men rested a couple of seconds. Panting, their hearts pounding in their chests so hard that they were nearly visible under their flesh.

Cole easily slid out of the Whitelighter, then leaned down and licked up the cum off Leo's stomach, making sure he got it all before eating it off his own fingers. Leo watched him fascinated. Piper had never done that before. It was the hottest damn thing he had ever seen. When the demon was finished he helped remove the pillows from out under Leo's ass and shimmered them back to the room. Cole laid down beside Leo on the rug, grabbing his arm and pulling him over top of him. Leo complied and laid his arm over the sated demon. Cole's arm snaked under the angel, wrapping around him and holding him close as they shared a kiss.

When it broke, Leo locked eyes with Cole. The demon wished he could read Leo's mind. But even if he could, staring into the angel's eyes told him all he didn't want to know. Leo would have to leave him and he'd be left alone. And just laying there, close to Leo, holding him, Cole realized for the first time he may have been happy. He wasn't under the control of evil, he wasn't under the spell of Phoebe and maybe he was in love.

Cole was happy and Leo would have to orb home to Piper with some excuse for why he was gone so long. And he'd leave Cole alone and miserable.

**

* * *

**

And yes, there needs to be more ColexLeo. Hey, they're a hot couple. So go to my profile and click on the link for my LJ community (colexleo) there are links to various fics on the internet, or ones I've found so far, be warned that the majority of them are dirty like this one. I hope no one gets mad at me if they see theirs there, I have gave everyone credit and much love.

**More to come, please review :)**


	7. Conundrum

**As always thanx for the reviews. Kyoshiro-Crimson-King, Damn, I love your dirty mind! On Leo topping Cole... (spaces-out for five mintues) Sorry, distracted by filthy thoughts. Actually, I do cross this bridge later on. So, something to look forward to :) And we are continuing.... now!**

**

* * *

**

Temptation Goes Both Ways

_Chapter Seven: Conundrum_

The demon and the angel laid together on the red rug. Cole's arm was under the Whitelighter and Leo's arm was over the demon's chest. The angel nuzzled his head against Cole's neck. The demon turned his gaze to the angel that rested beside him.

"I can't stop wondering... Why did I hear you?" Leo asked still perplexed to the nature of the whole situation.

Cole only shook his head as he reach for Leo's blond hair, filing fingers through it.

"I'm only supposed to hear charges, witches, and future Whitelighters." The angel explained for the thousandth time.

"Well, can't you sense demons?" Cole reminded.

"But I can't hear them calling my damn name." Leo countered.

"Well.. maybe I'm a future Whitelighter." Cole smiled.

Leo smirked. Cole a Whitelighter. The demon was charismatic, and in these private alone times, Leo was starting to see the goodness in him. Maybe it's what Phoebe saw in him. But Cole was still evil. Nothing he could do would ever surpress that. If there was an explaination, he couldn't find it.

"I was joking, Leo." Cole finally said, unnerved by the silence.

"I know. Look, Piper's all alone with Wyatt. I have to go."

"Why?" Cole said before kissing Leo.

"I told you why." Leo replied after the kiss had been broken.

"Where are her sisters?" Cole asked.

"Trying to branch out on their own." Leo got up and began to locate his clothes. Cole sat up on his elbows and watched the angel dress.

"Are you gonna come back?" the demon inquired.

"I might." Leo replied.

"When?"

Leo didn't answer as he continued buttoning up his shirt.

"Don't make a habit of calling me." Leo orbed out leaving the demon alone.

--

Leo orbed in the hall-way inside the Manor. Creaking the door open slowly to look in on Piper. She was still in bed.

"Leo?" She replied stirring. She raised up to look over at her husband.

"Just me hun." Leo smiled, cast in the shadow of the room.

"What did Cole want?" She asked.

"Oh... he uh.. just to talk." The angel lied.

"Talk?" Piper found that hard to believe.

"Yeah, he's just lonely." Leo braced himself on the door, one arm laying on the door-knob casually.

"Lonely? How does a demon get lonely?" Piper asked blinking.

"He has a human side too, Piper. It's not like he has many friends that can come over and chill." Leo tried to be sarcastic.

"Human side? His human side didn't stop his demon side from trying to kill us." Piper pointed out.

"I don't think it could." Leo folded his arms still leaning on the door.

"So you're siding with Cole now?" Piper raised her eyebrow at the half silhouette, half moonlighted vision of her husband.

"No, Piper. I'm just..."

"Leo, this is hard enough to accept. That the demon we assumed was dead for good and out of our lives, and Phoebe's life, forever.. still exists on some alternate plane somewhere. Tell me that you're not trying to justify what he's done?" Piper may have had a point.

"No, but he's paying for what he's done. Cole can't get out and hurt anyone. He can't hurt me, and I don't think he would." Leo tried to make his point to counter Piper's.

"And why the hell is that, Leo?" Isn't he an Avatar?" Piper put her hand on her hip as she sat up in their bed never peeling her eyes from the Whitelighter that stood in the door. He made no attempt to move toward her. She had no clue why Leo was being so distant.

"Hurting me wouldn't help his cause." Leo dropped his eyes, then lifted his gaze back to Piper.

"What, is he trying to get out?" Piper asked wanting to the bottom of it all.

"No. But he won't harm me, doing so would only result in him being punished more. I don't think he wants that."

"He's not being punished enough now." Piper retorted.

Leo turned his head to the side, he was tired and didn't even want to discuss this. But leaving Piper without some sort of explaination would only make her more curious.

"You're not going back there, Leo. It's too dangerous." Piper calmly said.

"There has to be a reason I can hear him callling me, Piper."

"Well ask the Elders, but stay away from Cole." Piper looked back up at him. Leo unfolded his arms and shrugged.

"I'm in no danger." he argued.

"We're in danger. Phoebe is in danger. God, I've been avoiding her all day because I don't want to talk about why we erased her memory." Piper smiled doubtfully.

"Phoebe, is an adult and so are you, Piper. I don't think Cole would hurt her. He's not capable of hurting Phoebe, and even if he tried, it's not like you couldn't vanquish him again."

"Hello! Demon! Avatar! Indestructible!" Piper waved her arms adding motion to her frustration.

"Actually, he's no longer indestructible..."

Piper rolled her eyes. Leo only sighed in defeat.

"I will talk to the Elders, but first, I'm going to take a shower and get ready for bed." Leo straightened up and took hold of the handle.

"Suit yourself." Piper yawned, pulling the covers over her and getting back comfy.

Leo closed the door and made his way to the bathroom. He only felt more irritated. Irritated at Piper for asking so many questions and for what she said about Cole. Irritated at himself for defending Cole. Irritated at Cole for screwing him up so damn badly that he couldn't focus or think about anything else. What are on Earth was happening to him? Better yet, what in Hell was happening to him?

--

(The Next Day)

"You can't avoid me forever, sister, I know where you live." Phoebe trailed after Piper who was rushing to the kitchen.

"Phoebe, I told you, we thought it'd be best that you didn't know Cole still existed. It was hard enough on us to know he was still alive. We just didn't know how you'd take it being that he's your ex-husband and all." Piper assured.

"Is that the real excuse or are you just afraid we'd get back together." Phoebe folded her arms.

"No. Nooo... you never thought..." Piper stopped herself. She stared at her sister.

"Nope. I felt nothing when he died. I've done burnt that bridge." Phoebe clasped her hands together and smiled.

"What bridge?" Paige said as she walked up. She opened the fridge and got out the juice.

"The bridge that she doesn't still love Cole." Piper replied with her hand on her hip.

"You don't still love him, do you?" Paige asked pouring a glass of the juice.

"No, I don't. I mean according to you yourself, Paige, the alternate time version of me, or whatever, threw the vanquishing potion myself. So obviously..." Phoebe motioned what she was saying with her hand, trailing off at the end.

"If it were under the same circumstances in this reality, would you throw it if you had to?" Piper asked.

"I almost vanquished him in the basement when he was trying to absorb the Nexus. I failed, but that was the moment I realized I was free. I didn't feel anything when I thought he was dead.. You don't think we'll have to vanquish him again, do you? Leo took him home, didn't he? He didn't escape?" Phoebe said with a hint of worry.

"Yes, Leo took him home. But he heard him calling to him last night." Piper informed.

"Leo heard Cole? What happened?" Paige asked sipping her juice. Phoebe took a seat.

"Leo went to see what he wanted." Piper replied.

"What.. what did he want?" Phoebe asked.

"Just to talk. Apparently, Cole is one lonely demon." Piper leaned against the counter with her arms folded.

"Well, what did he say to Leo?" Paige asked intriqued.

"I don't know, Leo won't say." Piper responded looking off into the distance.

"It wasn't about me was it?" Phoebe asked drawing back her older sister's attention.

"I don't know, but I wouldn't doubt it." Piper looked over to see that Phoebe appeard somewhat nervous. "Not that I want you to worry."

"Oh, no, I'm not worried.. but, I would still like to know." Phoebe said resting her head on her fist.

"Leo!" Piper called.

"What are you doing?" Phoebe asked. She grabbed a hold of her arm like she was trying to stop her.

"I'll call Leo, you can ask him yourself." Piper replied.

"He's not gonna tell me." Phoebe released her sisters arm.

"Leo! Just as well, , I need to speak to my husband. Leo!"

Leo orbed in behind them.

"What is it?" He asked politely.

"Phoebe wants to know if Cole said anything about her during your guys' little talk last night." Piper smiled.

"Sorry, Leo, asking you was Piper's idea." Phoebe shot Piper a look.

"Look, I don't want to betray his trust." Leo said calmly.

"Oh, now your worried about upholding a demon's trust. What next?" Piper smarted.

"Piper, it's his human side's trust I'm not betraying." Leo replied.

"Well I guess that makes it okay then." Piper said sarcastic.

"Phoebe, if it makes you feel any better.. Cole didn't say anything bad about you or the Charmed Ones. He's sorry that all of this happened this way." Leo assured.

"He's only sorry his plan backfired." Paige snorted.

"The Avatars warned him it would. He didn't listen." Leo put in.

"So he knew he was gonna die?" Phoebe asked softly. "But he did it anyway?"

"Yes, for you." Leo informed.

Phoebe looked down. "He still tried to kill my sisters." She concluded.

"Only after they tried to stop him." He wasn't trying to condone it, just explain it.

"There he goes again. What is your problem, Leo. Stop defending Cole." Piper demanded.

"I'm not defending him. I just want you to know what the Elders told me before I ever went to get him. They filled me in with the whole story."

"Uh, huh? Speaking of the Elders.. did you go and talk to them like I ask? Find out why you can hear Cole calling you like a demonic charge?" Piper asked, staring at Leo.

"Not yet." Leo answered.

"Don't ya think ya ought to?" She mocked.

Leo thought for a moment. He'd been avoiding the Elders incase they knew about his sinful tryst with the demon. They hadn't called. If they did know, they'd probably call to punish him. There wasn't much the Elder's didn't know, but it was possible they didn't know about him and Cole.

"Leo?" Piper's voice brought Leo back to attention.

"Huh?" Leo snapped back to reality.

Paige and Phoebe giggled.

"See, I had no clue a Whitelighter could space-out. I learned something today." Phoebe smiled.

"Oh, shush. Paige spaces-out all the time." Piper teased.

"Oh, I do not. I gotta go. Job interview. Tell me how this turns out." Paige motioned to the current thing or 'this' that was going on and turned to walk off.

"Okay, see ya later." Piper replied.

"Bye, Paige." Phoebe said softly, she waved good-bye to her sister.

"Buy guys." Paige walked off.

"Leo, why didn't you say good-bye to Paige?" Piper asked.

"The Elders are calling." Leo realized, looking up.

"Wow, right on the money." Phoebe pointed out.

"Well, don't ya think you better go see what they want?" Piper asked seeing Leo hesitate.

"I wonder.. can Whitelighters get high, cause Leo seems a little..." Phoebe twisted her finger at her head to clarify that she thought the angel was crazy.

"Don't you have to get to work?" Piper asked.

"Not til one." Phoebe answered.

"The why don't you make yourself useful and go check on Wyatt."

"Fine. I'll go see how my nephew's doing. Leave you two alone." Phoebe got up and exited the kitchen.

"Thank you." Piper looked back at Leo.

"Okay, I'm going." Leo replied.

"Ask them about Cole while you're there." Piper reminded.

"You got it." Leo smiled before he orbed out.

**

* * *

**

Okay, done with that. Poor Leo, he's in such a twisted conundrum. Sorry, it's so short, there are two parts.

**On the Avatars. Okay, I have finally got to the part in season seven where Leo becomes an Avatar. Becoming an Avatar to turn back time for love resulted in the death of Cole. But Leo didn't know about the Avatars in the series until they began posing a threat. (I'm a little past 'There's something about Leo' and I've been watching since 'Sam I am'. With a few episodes I've found on You Tube from seasons three, four and five in between. I still haven't got box sets) Anyway I assumed they knew about them, b/c The Elders claim they know everything, and Leo seems like he knows everything. Oh, well. Like I said this story is AU and I don't know about tying in everything and such. So in this story, Leo and the Elders knew about the Avatars, sorry for confusion. I think I confused myself...**


	8. Release The Demon

**Thanx for the reviews, and to everyone who is reading, even if they hate it :D Kyoshiro-Crimson-King, (hugs you back) thanks for praising my dirty story. Buffyxenaman, (hugs you too) Handcuffs? I love your dirty mind as well xD Hey, I wonder if I can fit that in with Leo topping....**

**

* * *

**

Temptation Goes Both Ways

_Chapter Eight: Release The Demon_

Leo found the Elder on top of the bridge.

"Well it's about time." The older man said impatiently, staring out over the ocean. The Elder was kind of heavy-set, white hair and beard. Waring the standard 'Elder-styled' robe.

"Sorry. Preoccupied at home. What's the problem?" Leo stood behind him, keeping slight distance.

"We know about Cole, Leo." The Elder said never turning to face the angel.

The Whitelighter stopped dead. His heart froze solid as well as his blood. Leo swallowed and dared asking.

"What about Cole?" The angel was suprised his voice didn't come out shakey.

"We know that he helped save the Charmed Ones. We know that he didn't cause any trouble and he, himself, requested you take him back. He could've shimmered away, but he done good." The Elder stated.

Leo exhaled in slight relief, "What do you mean?"

"It was a test, Leo. To see if he could be trusted."

"I'm not following. Are you saying you want to exonerate him?" Leo asked confused.

"No. We'll be keeping an eye on him, or that's to say, you will." The Elder turned to look at the apprehensive angel.

"What does that mean?"

"We're setting Cole Turner free, is what it means." The Elder hinted at a smile, but didn't. He turned back around.

"Free? But you said.." Leo stopped, the Elder turned back around all the way this time to face Leo.

"Cole is very powerful." The Elder said with both his hands clasped over his mid-section.

"Yes, even more so with Avatar powers." Leo pointed out squinting as the wind played with his hair in the breeze.

"The Avatars have taken his powers. He is no longer one of them."

"So he's human?" Leo asked more perplexed.

"No. He's still a demon, he still has powers." The Elder explained.

"Then why are we risking releasing him?" Leo put his hands on his hips. Nothing good could come from this.

"We need him." The Elder simply said.

"For what?" Leo questioned.

"That is none of your concern at the present time."

"Is that why I can hear him calling me?" Leo inquired.

The Elder shrugged, "Possibly. I am putting you in charge of him."

"Why me?"

"Your ties to the Charmed Ones." The Elder replied, he was prepared for the borderline rebellious Whitelighter to have questions.

"How are they involved?" Leo asked concerned, motioning off into this distance to nothing in particular.

"Once again, Leo, that is not of your concern. You will know when the time arrives. Right now, you are to worry about keeping Turner alive and out of trouble. He could easily be swayed back to the side of evil if another demon were to come within two feet of him. He's been kept from all contact, he's clean." The Elder explained.

"I don't see what he has to do with anything." Leo folded his arms.

"You will, Leo." The Elder assured once more.

"What about his powers?" Leo knew Cole still having powers could result in an even bigger problem than their secret.

"They can't take his powers completely. He has to defend himself incase there's a demon attack, or.."

"Bounty hunters?" Leo smirked.

"They're still not too found of him." The Elder chuckled, "The sisters can't always protect him. It'll be your duty to make sure he learns to use his powers for good."

The angel shook his head in disagreement, "That's impossible."

"Leo. You have power. The Charmed Ones have power. Having power is not always evil." The Elder was obviously optimistic.

"Cole's are." Leo looked down.

"Cole has to learn how to use them for the better good. On demons, not innocents." The Elder sighed, "You know Cole Turner better than any other Whitelighter..."

Leo gazed around feeling uneasy and paranoid about what that meant.

"After all, he was once your brother-in-law. And you two worked great together." The Elder continued.

"I hope you know what you're doing." Leo calmly replied, changing the subject would be great right now.

The Elder raised his eyebrow, "Leo, you know we do... Now, I'd be going if I were you. You need to inform the sisters, and get Cole moved back to Earth. He'll need a place to stay."

"What about his job?" Leo asked wanting to take everything into account.

"It would be wise for him not to go back there. We'll see what we can do."

"It won't be wise for him to stay with us." Leo reminded.

"You'll figure out something, Leo." The Elder orbed out, leaving Leo with a tight feeling in his chest. If the Elders knew anything, they weren't saying anything... yet.

--

Leo orbed back in to the Manor to find Piper playing with Wyatt. Phoebe had already left for work.

"Daddy's here." She cheerfully exclaimed, smiling at her son then back up at Leo.

"Daddy has bad news." Leo glumly replied.

"Ohh, no. What now?" Piper's smile faded as quick as it had come.

"I think we'd better wait for Paige and Phoebe." Leo said rubbing his hands together. Translated; I want to postpone as long as possible.

"We'll go round them up." Piper demanded.

"Piper, I..."

"I said now. Go, this sounds serious." Piper waved him away with a 'shooing' motion.

"It is serious, but I don't like leaving you alone, Piper. You know that."

"Wyatt's forcefield will protect us both. We'll be okay, Leo, really. Now go. Orb."

"Okay. Be right back." He kissed her on the forehead and orbed out.

--

Leo orbed right into Phoebe's office. Phoebe had just got to work and sat down with a cup of coffee. Leo's orb made her jump.

"Leo?!" She scolded, glad the door was shut.

"Emergency family meeting." Leo hastefully informed.

"Is everything okay?" Phoebe asked holding onto her coffee with both hands. She cautiously attempted to take a sip.

"No." He grabbed her shoulder and orbed them out.

"Phoebe?" Her boss called opening the door to emptiness. "I could've swore she just came in here. I think I'm losing it." She shut the door behind her as she left.

--

Leo and Paige orbed back in. Piper could've called her cell-phone, but oh, well. Phoebe sat with her legs crossed in the living room. Her coffee now getting cold.

"The gangs all here. What's the bad news?" Piper asked worried, but intriqued.

"The Elders are releasing Cole." Leo stated. Phoebe sat straight up.

"What?" Resounded from Paige and Phoebe at the same time.

"They can't do that. Cole's a powerful demonic, Avatar thingy." Piper responded.

"Actually, the Avatars took Cole's powers." Leo clarified.

"So Cole's powerless, great. Someone else we have to protect." Paige rolled her eyes.

"No, Cole's still got his powers, but he's no longer invincible. We have to watch out for him."

"Protect him." Paige corrected, folding her arms.

"Protect him? Why?" Piper asked in near disbelief.

Leo gave her a tiresome look, "The Elders need him."

"Why? Why? Why?" Piper mocked a hissy-fit, stomping her foot and swinging her arms.

Leo grabbed both of her arms gently to stop her, "Piper, calm down. They won't say why. He can't come into contact with any demons. He can't go back to his old job, or house. He's basically neutral." he explained.

"No, he's not. He's evil." Piper whined. Leo let her go and stood back. Phoebe stared off into the distance not responding.

"Only when he's under the control of it. The Elders want us to teach him how to use his powers for good." Leo felt like a child asking his parents to keep a bad-news puppy he had just found on the street.

"That's impossible." Piper echoed Leo's earlier satement to the Elder on the bridge.

"I thought so too, but let's give it a chance. If Cole turns back to evil or betrays us, you can always vanquish him and they'll send him back to the alternate plane."

"Okay." Piper waved her hands in the air. "But he's your responsibility. Which means he's not allowed on the couch, you have to clean up after him and I want him neutered."

"He's not a dog, Piper." Leo said drearily.

Paige giggled, Phoebe continued to remain silent.

"No, but if he tears up the funiture, his ass will get sent back to the pound." Piper pointed.

"I hope the Elders know what the hell they're doing." Phoebe finally said.

"Quite frankly, so do I." Leo replied.

"Well, I have a lot of work to do, Leo take me to work." Phoebe said ignoring the matter at hand.

"Yeah, I have to get going too. Call me if anything else happens." Paige orbed out.

"Phoebe, are you okay with this?" Piper asked.

"No. But I'll be fine. I don't feel nothing for Cole. The Elders seem to think this is for the greater good. So, Leo, come on." Phoebe replied she grabbed Leo's arm. Leo looked over at her then Piper and orbed her out.

--

Leo orbed in at Cole's.

"Ah, back so soon." Cole smiled pouring a drink.

He sat the bottle down, holding the glass. He advanced toward Leo and was glad the Whitelighter didn't back away. The demon held up the glass and looked down at the angel.

"Dom?" the demon offered.

"No. Cole..."

"It's okay, Leo. I know why you're here. And actually, the Avatars have already taken their powers back. I can't turn back time, or alter reality." Cole quipped.

"Do you know?" Leo eyed him.

"That I'm getting out of here? Yes, and it feels great." Cole leaned in for a kiss. Leo turned his head. "What is it?"

"Do you know why you're getting out?" The angel asked turning his head back to the ex-Avatar.

Cole shook his head, "Not really. Nope."

Leo thought if he wasn't told, it was best not to tell him. Maybe it was possible Cole was lying. Just incase, the angel thought he'd keep his mouth shut.

"Do you?" The demon asked.

"No." Leo said. It wasn't really a lie, Leo didn't know why they needed Cole.

"Well, let's go." The demon smiled, eager to be freed.

"Wait, what about your things?" Leo asked.

Cole motioned to his suitcases that lay at his feet. "I have a couple of bags, the rest I'll worry about later." Cole bent down and sat the glass on the coffee table.

"Another thing..." Leo stopped as Cole embraced him, sliding arms around the Whitelighter's waist and breathing him in deeply.

"What's that?" Cole whispered.

"We can't do this, there." Leo sighed, attempting to hold himself together for humanity's sake.

"Do what?" Cole acted dumb.

"This. Cole, I have..."

"Piper, Wyatt. I know. I promise I'll be on my best behavior. No kissing, touching, or groping infront of your wife and kid." Cole grabbed Leo's ass and jerked him closer.

Leo shuddered and returned to his senses, he jerked away. "None, period, Cole."

Cole stared at him perplexed, but still aroused. He bit down on his bottom lip as he smiled at the same time, flexing his eyebrows in an attempt to look cute.

"The Elders may not have seen us here, but on Earth they might." Leo locked eyes with the demon, ignoring Cole's playful display entirely.

"But, I..." Cole trailed off dolefully.

"I have a lot to loose, Cole."

Cole's eyes dropped to the floor.

"You're right. I'm sorry, I'll be good. Let's just go." Cole grabbed his bags.

"And I want you to leave Phoebe alone." Leo warned redrawing Cole's attention. "No tricks to get her back. It's not gonna prove that you love her. It'll just hurt your chances of remaining on Earth."

"Why, Leo, you sound jealous." Cole smirked.

"I mean it Cole."

"You have my word. I'll be a good demon." Cole grinned arrogantly.

Leo didn't think that a demon being good was possible. Leo took Cole's arm, feeling his heart flutter at the touch. Cole looked down at him, swearing he saw the angel blush. The demon was happy just being able to see him or touch him anyway he could. They both orbed out.

--

Piper was with Wyatt when she saw Leo's orbs.

"Daddy's back." Piper smiled, "and he brought a demon." her smiled faded upon seeing Cole. Wyatt's protective bubble went up on instinct.

"It's okay, Wyatt. He's not here to hurt us." Leo soflty replied. The bubble went down and Leo picked up his son.

"Why is he here?" Piper asked. She knew she'd hate the answer.

"I'm standing right here, you know. You don't have to be rude." Cole glared.

"I have nowhere to take him at the current moment." Leo replied.

"Well, you need to get him a place and get his ass out of here." Piper said through nearly clenched teeth. She knew he was being released and even with her joking earlier, she didn't really believe Cole was going to stay with them.

"Hello, right here." Cole reminded, feeling he was not receiving an ounce of respect.

Piper turned and froze him.

"Piper, c'mon now. Unfreeze him. It's not permanent." Leo pleaded.

Piper sighed and unfroze the demon. Cole shot her a hateful look and straightened up.

"Piper, he'll be fine. The Elders have entrusted him to me." Leo continued.

"Elders?" Cole asked. The demon held his hands behind him.

"Yeah, they believe you deserve a second chance for helping the sisters." Leo stated.

"Ah, how generous of them." Cole's eyes widened with this bit of news.

"Too damn generous if you ask me." Piper thought it best not to tell Cole that they needed to train him to be good for odd reasons beyond her comprehension. She didn't want Cole there period. She didn't trust him. But if the Elders were right and he could be vanquished, and if Cole did cross the line, she'd have fun sending his ass back to whatever reality he had been kept in. This thought made her giggle on the inside.

"Piper, please, just bear with this." Leo lovingly took hold of her shoulders and stared into her brown eyes. Cole felt a spark of jealously pierce him.

"Where the hell is he going to sleep, Leo?" Piper asked. The angel released her shoulders and looked around.

"Couch seems fine." Leo offered, waving his arm to said piece of furniture.

"No, see I hate leaving him unattended. If he sleeps on the couch, and you're the one in charge of him... then you sleep on the couch with him." Piper took Wyatt from Leo and stalked off.

She was oblivious to the perverted smile Cole had written on his face upon hearing Leo sleep on the couch with him. Suddenly the demon had dirty thoughts. Cole walked over to Leo who was stunned in his tracks. He slapped Leo across the back. The angel jumped and felt Cole's arm slide across his shoulders and squeeze him tightly.

"We're gonna have lots of fun." Cole looked over at Leo with a confident smile. The angel looked back over at Cole. No, he was sure it wouldn't be fun.

**

* * *

**

Now that that's done, we can get to some good shit (giggles pervertedly)

**Piper seems kinda bitchy, I know. Even though I want this story to be Cole/Leo and I am not about to feel sorry for Piper, I still don't mean to make her a bitch. I think Piper's really cool. She just doesn't trust Cole here. Yes, I am prepared for the people scowling that Cole is not evil!!! Piper doesn't trust him. Leo wants to trust him, but he's being cautious. Phoebe is well... she's being pulled in some different directions. Paige is just enjoying the show. XD R&R!!! Luv ya all! **


	9. Benefits and Doubt

**As always thnx for the reviews. I hope I didn't scare anyone off by answering them in the A/Ns, sorry if I alienated anyone. Joleca, 'a little bit lost, confused, needy, but definitely not evil!' I concur completely. It's so sad how it ended for Cole, and even sadder where he ended up as the result. I'm glad you're still loving this story. :) Phoenixfire979, I love to watch Leo squirm as well. And yes, Cole is hot! Pyra, glad the problem with your computer is fixed. Yeah, Leo defending Cole-- definitely cute, XD. As for Piper making them 'sleep' together.. read and see ;) Kyoshiro-Crimson-King, you're gonna like the kind of "fun" Cole and Leo have. On to the fun!**

**

* * *

**

Temptation Goes Both Ways

_Chapter Nine: Benefits and Doubt_

(That Night)

Cole laid on the couch turned on his side, his elbow propped up on a pillow as he rested his head in his hand. He gazed over at angel who occupied a near-by chair. Leo sat slouching, both elbows propped up on his knees. He cradled his head in his hands trying to figure out how the hell he got in this situation in the first place. He had pleaded the whole rest of the day with Piper, but she still insisted that Leo sleep in the living room with their current priority. The Whitelighter thought that it sucked that their secret wasn't out and already he was in the dog house.

Piper assured Leo that it was only because she didn't trust Cole to be alone in their living room, or anywhere else in the house. And Leo would be better to watch him seeing how the angel was unkillable, and as she reminded a thousand times; the Elders put Leo in charge of Cole. Leo believed.. no, he knew that Piper blamed him for this entire mess.

The question resounded in his head; if he hadn't of gave into the demon in the first place, would they be here? Would he be forced to take on Cole as a.. charge? He didn't start hearing Cole calling him until after he had fucked him. And now, with Cole here, in the Manor he would be more tempted to do it again. Especially with Cole always in his presence, 'cause heaven forbid he leave the demon unattended so he could escape, or worse be taken by bounty hunters... damn bounty hunters would be after Cole as soon as they get wind of him being used for any greater good. Cole wouldn't leave... would he? Escape to go do something else diabolical? Try and get Phoebe back?

Leo shook off that notion, it only brought up strange jealous feelings he didn't have the energy to deal with.

Was Cole a charge? Even the Elder couldn't tell Leo why he could hear Cole. He couldn't always hear Cole's thoughts, probably just when Cole really wanted him to. Leo wasn't an empath, and the empath hadn't came within two feet of the demon that currently laid on their couch. Like earlier when Cole was with him in the kitchen, Leo was fixing the refrigerator light bulb, and Leo could have swore he heard the demon's in his head fantasies about fucking him on the counter. The angel will never be able to make a sandwich again without having dirty thoughts.

"Come on, Leo, I made you a place on the floor. Or, would you like to take the couch?" Cole offered breaking the angel from his thoughts.

"I'm fine right here, thanks." Leo replied not raising his head.

"You sure you don't want to share the couch with me?" Cole smiled.

Leo shook his head 'no'.

The demon exhaled, "Do you need more blankets?" With a wave of his hand a blanket appeared.

"Cole, you can't do that here." Leo warned.

"Do.. what?"

"Use your powers for personal gain."

"Why?" Cole asked.

"Because there's consequences." Leo lifted his head and stared at the demon. "If you're trying to be good again, you can't do that."

"But, I'm still a demon." Cole pointed out.

"True. But, you're basically neutral, which means power usage like that could result in you turning back evil." The angel informed.

"But, I was good before and didn't have to relinquish use of my powers." Cole argued.

"And we believe that's why you failed at it." Leo stated.

Cole only smiled, "You're sexy when you're smart."

"Cole..."

"What? The girls are asleep. They didn't hear it." Cole pointed out.

"The Elders." Leo countered.

"Don't they sleep? I mean you sleep, right?"

"On Earth, yes I sleep."

"So, Elders don't sleep?"

"Cole, please. I've had enough questions posed at me today. Just stop." Leo looked down again.

"I'm sorry." Cole replied truthfully.

Leo looked back over at the demon, he sighed. "No, I'm just tired."

"Well, go to sleep. Here, take the couch..." Cole once again offered.

"Oh, no. Piper would kill me. She doesn't trust you, that's obvious."

"She doesn't trust me? Or is it you who don't trust me?" Cole asked.

"Cole, please.." Leo trailed off and slouched back into his earlier postion.

Cole got up and walked over to the stressed angel. He went behind the chair and placed his hands on the Whitelighter's shoulders. Leo jumped at his touch.

"You're anxious and tired, Leo." The demon began massaging Leo's neck and shoulder muscles, working thumbs in his shoulder blades.

"Duh." Leo dully replied.

"It's alright. No one has any reason to trust me, I get that. But I'm not here to hurt anyone, or do anything remotely evil."

"I want to believe that." Leo groaned, shutting his eyes and letting himself relax. Cole's hands felt so strong and good.

"You don't have to believe me, you don't have to trust me immediately. Just give me the benefit of a doubt." Cole softly replied.

"Isn't the 'benefit of a doubt' and 'trust', one in the same?" Leo smirked.

"No. 'Trust' is when you have the faith that someone will do what they say. 'The benefit of a doubt' is when you have a tiny bit of faith, but still brace yourself for the fact that they could betray you. It's like a fifty-fifty deal." Cole explained.

Leo groaned in response, and Cole felt some of the tension fall from the Whitelighter. What the angel needed was someone to work all the soreness out of him. To rub him from his head to his toes and every luscious place in between. Cole licked his lips and tried to block the images that thought created in his head as he fought off the early stirrings of arousal.

Cole pressed his hips into the back of the chair as he leaned forward slipping hands down over Leo's shoulders and down his chest and stomach. Cole pulled the angel back into the seat for better reach. The demon rubbed his hand between the angel's legs, feeling and groping at his crotch. Leo's eyes widened and he tensed up again.

"Cole.. we can't..." The angel gasped, fighting of his own set of devious visions as Cole explored him through his sleeping pants. The Whitelighter wore only sleeping pants and underware, aside from a t-shirt to sleep in.

Cole's fingers fondling him through the thin cloth only made the angel more scared 'cause he to felt himself getting hard. He warned the demon that they could not do this here, obviously Cole wasn't listening. The voices in the Whitelighter's head fought with the urging of the other 'head' that he should stop Cole. 'What if one of the sisters walk in? What if the Elders are watching? Cole was right; don't they ever sleep?'

With his left hand Cole lifted Leo's pants and underware away from the angel's body, then his right one found it's way inside. Cole's fingertips ran lightly on Leo's cock, the airy touch of skin exciting it in response. And the demon liked how it responded, twitching and coming to life with mere scraps of Cole's fingernails and tips. Cole gazed down at the movement under Leo's sleep-pants, then back over to the angel who appeared entranced by the whole ordeal and hadn't bothered to stop him or open his eyes. Leo just breathed deeply and moaned.

Cole took hold of Leo's cock gently, wrapping fingers around it and holding it lightly. He gathered a nice little whine from the Whitleighter as he began to rub him. It was an easy, soft motion. Leo had relaxed against the chair, enjoying Cole's hand job with surprising little worry. Cole watched the angel as Leo gripped the cushion in the chair with both hands at his sides. Cole's unoccupied hand continued to hold onto Leo like the angel might float away.

Cole wiggled his hips against the back of the chair. He was so damn hard he could barely stand it. Touching Leo like this in such a forbidden state was igniting his own passion. He wanted to take the angel right there, bend him over the couch arm and ravish him.

"Cole... this isn't... this isn't right... what if..."

"It's okay, Leo, just relax." Cole kissed the angel's neck gently, then again in another spot, then on his cheek.

The Whitelighter was now fully hard and grunting softly with every stroke. Leo knew he'd have to be quiet if he wanted to enjoy it. So he relaxed against his conscience's better wishes, allowing himself to reach back with his right hand and grab the back of Cole's neck as the demon kissed and licked the angel's throat.

"Umhh, harder... please.. go.. harder." The Whitelighter begged. Cole obliged jerking the angel's cock harder. Leo writhed in his seat. The sensation of Cole pumping his cock in his hand driving him to near insanity.

Insanity, if the place existed, would be where Piper would send him if she walked in. But Leo didn't give a damn at the current moment. The hand job he was receiving was so deliciously dirty under these circumstances, and he was loving every second of it.

"auhhh..." Leo cried a little louder.

Cole brought his free hand up and cupped it over the angel's mouth to stifle his pleasure filled moans. He wanted Leo, but he didn't want to be caught and vanquished. Leo reach up and grabbed Cole's hand redirecting the demon's middle finger in his mouth. Cole gasped as the angel began sucking on it. The act itself made the demon harder if anything, but the fact that it was Leo who was doing something like that nearly made Cole explode. He could already feel a trace of precum through his own sleeping pants.

Cole continued nuzzling his head next to the Whitelighter's neck, stroking Leo harder as the angel sucked on his finger as if it was a much larger body part. Leo couldn't help but wish it was a much larger part of the demon in his mouth, though his finger was doing fine as a substitute.

"Come on, Leo... just let go." Cole encouraged through breaths, panting.

Leo took Cole's finger out, holding on to his hand, "But.. what... ohhh."

"I'll clean you up, don't worry." Cole's teeth scrapped across the angel's neck with the end to his promise.

Leo put Cole's hand back over his mouth and held it tightly there with his own as he felt the climax bulid, higher, higher...

The Whitelighter's moans and cries were muffled as the angel exploded on Cole's hand and in his underware, writhing and panting as the demon rubbed him slowly, squeezing the last bit of sticky goodness from the angel.

Cole moved his hand and kissed Leo, "Just let me get some towels."

Cole moved to raise up, Leo grabbed both of Cole's hands, one still partway out of Leo's pants.

"Walk into the kitchen and get the paper towels, no shimmering." Leo panted, his breathing calming.

"No problem, but.. uh." Cole motioned down to the erection that was poking into the back of the chair. "I.. uh?"

Leo nodded and quickly orbed into the kitchen, grabbed the roll of towels then orbed back.

"Okay... why do you get to do that and I don't?" Cole asked.

"I'm in no danger of turning evil." Leo reminded handing Cole the towels.

The demon looked at the Whitelighter perplexed.

"You said you'd clean me up." Leo reminded.

Cole smiled and took them, "Oh, yeah, I guess I did."

Cole pulled one off and peeled Leo's pants down a bit, bending as he did, wiping up bodily fluids the best he could get them. The angel seemed fickle, always fighting what he wanted versus what was right. Leo was the opposite of the demon, but yet, they were one in the same. Cole was destined to be evil, fighting to be good, never finding a balance. And Leo was bound to good, wanting to give in to carnal desires, never finding a medium.

The demon didn't mind being good for Leo, but wanted Leo to be carnal for him.

Cole finished and pulled up Leo's pants, not realizing the angel hadn't took his eyes off the demon. Leo watched as Cole stood erect before grabbing a hold of the demon and pulling him close, much to Cole's surprise. The angel smiled at him like a cheshire cat.

"Leo, what about..."

"We'll say we were possessed." The Whitelighter captured the demon's lips with his own.

Possessed is what Leo felt anyway whenever he was near Cole. The angel pulled back noticing the demon's cock poking him through pants. He gazed down at the sideways 'tent'.

"Looks like you could use a hand." Leo grinned, not sure what had come over him. Neither was Cole, but be damned he complain.

"You are one dirty minded angel." Cole replied never taking his eyes off the Whitelighter.

Leo didn't respond, just kissed the demon again, pushing his tongue past Cole's lips into his mouth and letting it explore his teeth, until it found the demon's tongue. Meanwhile, Leo pulled and tugged at Cole's pants, sliding his hands down in both sides and pulling them down a bit past the demon's cock which sprang from it's confines, happy to be free.

Cole's eyes screwed shut tighter as he felt the Whitelighter's hand take hold of his erection. Cole groaned in the angel's mouth as Leo began to jerk him in a slow steady rhythm. Leo brought his free hand up and grabbed the back of Cole's neck, holding him to the kiss. Cole's hands found Leo's hips, grabbing at the angel's pants as Leo tongue fucked his mouth.

The Whitelighter's hand was soft, strong, and amazing. The demon arched up on his toes. How Leo touched him was incredible, and oh how his mouth tasted. Cole whimpered through the kiss. He wanted to pull away to moan, but he couldn't get enough of the angel's lips.

Cole moved his hands up to rest on Leo's shoulders, bracing himself on the shorter man as Leo stroked the demon's enraged cock. The taller man continued to 'tip-toe' as he began thrusting his hips, fucking the angel's hand. Cole finally pulled back from the kiss to both of their disappointments. Leo's lips didn't stay unoccupied for long as they found Cole's neck as the men nuzzled their faces together.

"Shit... Leo." Cole murmured above a whisper.

"Shhh.. moan softly." Leo whispered.

"Hmm.. damn, Leo... I'm..." Cole trailed off.

And without another word the Whitelighter dropped to his knees and engulfed the demon's cock as far as it would go in his mouth, sucking him almost angrily. Cole covered his mouth with his right hand while his left hand held on to Leo's shoulder. The demon bit down on his own finger's through grunts, trying not to yell his passion too loud. Cole held his breath, hoping that would help. It only added to the fact that the demon felt like his entire being was on fire.

The angel held onto Cole's legs as he hungerly mouth fucked the horny demon, he couldn't wait to drink him up as soon as Cole released. Cole glanced around the room seeing that the coast was clear, then brought his dark eyes back down to the man that knelt before him pleasuring him in such wonderful ways with his mouth. Cole brought his other hand down and rested it on the angel's shoulder. The demon bit his tongue to stifle his cries.

Leo was taking a huge risk in doing this with him, for him. Cole wasn't used to anyone taking such risks... well, at least not recently, and never before he met Phoebe. Everyone had turned their backs on him at one point anyway. A part of Cole couldn't blame them, but the other part was just plain hurt. While his demon side may have never gave a shit, the human side of Cole just wanted to be loved, to be cared for and needed, just like everyone else does. It was odd that the angel was the only one who seemed to want him around. Cole wasn't sure.. the Whitelighter had him confused; one minute Leo was distant and worried about someone finding out. The next Minute, however, Leo's head was between his legs.

Cole's thoughts scattered as he felt Leo's teeth graze his cock. The angel ran his free hand up and down along the demon's thigh and side adding to Cole's already overloaded senses.

"Mmhmm.. shit.." The demon groaned as he felt waves of orgasm claim him.

Leo sucked the demon dry, swallowing semen as he went. Cole panted and breathed easy, letting his body cool down. The angel got to his feet and wiped the last bit of cum off his face, sticking his finger in his mouth and sucking off the last drop. The Whitelighter didn't know how other demons tasted.. not that he was curious, but Cole tasted addicting. Cole felt Leo pulled his pants back up and their eyes met.

"Leo, that was.. incredible." Cole commented, "What came over you?"

The angel shrugged and wrapped his arms around the demon's neck and rested his head on Cole's chest. Leo thought that Cole was what came over him. He wasn't sure why he was feeling this way, like he was drawn to the demon. He couldn't get enough of Cole, he didn't want to. Leo should tell the demon this, but thought best not to.

Cole, on the other hand, didn't know how to read the Whitelighter, so instead he just wrapped his arms around him and held him close. Why bother ask questions? At least he wasn't lonely.

"Go get the crystals and put them around the couch." Cole offered.

"What?" The angel asked never raising his head.

"They'll ensure that I won't go anywhere, so you can sleep at ease." the demon whispered.

"I can't leave you alone, Cole." Leo said quietly, "Piper would kill me."

'Piper would kill you if she knew you were just mouth fucking me.' Cole thought.

The angel only smirked at that thought.

"You left me to go get towels." Cole reminded.

"That wasn't as far as the attic." Leo pointed out.

"Well, take me with you. It'll only take a sec, I won't go near the book. I can't anyway.. I don't think."

"I dunno." Leo pondered.

"Leo," Cole pulled back and took the angel's head in his hands, "you're tired. You need sleep if you plan on dealing tomorrow. C'mon, it will show the girls we're responsible. That you're responsible." Cole pleaded staring into the angel's eyes.

Leo sighed and orbed them out and to the attic. And true to his word, the demon never left Leo's side as he fetched the crystals. Leo orbed them back to the living room. He placed the crystals around them both.

"Why are you in here?" Cole commented, getting comfy on the couch.

"Chair's uncomfortable. I'll take the floor." Leo lied.

"You want the couch?" Cole offered.

"No, I'm fine. At least this way if there's an attack, we'll both be safe."

"Attack?" Cole raised his eyebrow in Leo's direction.

"Demons." Leo calmly stated.

"Ah." The demon replied covering up.

The angel slid down inside the blankets and got comfortable. "Night." Leo yawned.

"Goodnight." Cole replied back.

It didn't take but two seconds and the Whitelighter was out, deep in slumber. Cole glanced around the all too familiar living room. It wasn't like he hadn't been here before, but under these circumstances, it seemed strange. He really didn't know what Leo was thinking being inside with him. Cole could easily get out. But if Leo was outside and Cole was imprisoned and 'locked' inside, then Cole could be killed if there was a demon attack. It was as if the angel was more concerned with the demon's safety than anything malicious that Cole could do in their house.

All the bad thoughts of all the bad things he could do were replaced by the warm feeling of maybe Leo cared for him, even if it was just a tiny bit. Cole gazed down at the sleeping Whitelighter who was peacefully laying on his side. He scanned the younger man's features, taking in every detail of his face and his dark blond hair. Cole reach down so he could touch it gently, running a piece through his thumb and his pointer finger.

The demon could stare at the angel for hours. Cole retracted his hand as Leo mumbled something incoherent in his sleep and shifted his position a bit. Cole smiled and pulled the blanket up around him, yawning, then letting himself be overtaken by twilight.

**

* * *

**

This sooo would have came sooner, but I've been dealing with Christmas and family related issues and sleep deprivation. Also, I was confused on the nature of how those damn crystals work. I think if a demon is imprisoned inside them, then they can be destroyed if someone throws an energyball, etc. But the crystals can also act as a shield, to protect whomever is inside from demon attacks, etc. Owww, my brain... Eh, remember, AU, non-canon. But a sweet moment I think. Tell me what U think.

**Ohhh, I'm pretty sure the majority of you are reading b/c of the hot sex. Yeah, don't worry-- I was writing for the hot sex, XD. I do have more plot to the story, but I'm probably gonna calm down on the plot for just a bit and bring to you... more hot sex!! Happy Hoildays everyone :)**


End file.
